Ethereal Ark Of Fire
by Silvermoonlight GJ
Summary: As the werewolf rebellion continues to ignites in the darkness becoming more volatile Gabrielle is forced confront her past choices and deal with the consequences as she and Xena prepare for the war ahead which if not brought to a close will spread across the Greek Empire coating it in fire and innocent blood.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer. This story contains violence, as well as love between two adult women.

Disclaimer. The Xena Warrior Princess series and its characters are all copyrighted property of MCA/universal

Disclaimer. This story is the sequel to Shattering Of The Silver Light and follows on directly from where that story finished.

_PROLOGUE_

"_As I sit a top my iron throne I wonder the fate of my race, years from now after I am dead and long buried. Will we rise up with greatness or fall in to the abyss of despair? I have fought many battles but I know now that am getting old and the sword feels heavy in my hands. I know I am not long for this world I am eighty years in to my reign and I am starting to feel it. I can only hope that my god Ares in proud of the battles I've fought in my time as king and I hope he smiles when the dead speak my name. I am a Horn Hind and the first werewolf to ever have horns but I must be honest these horns are not what define me my actions are what defines me. _

_I may be king but I will never forget that I am still just a man. I hope all of the Horn Hinds that follow me, be they man or woman never forgot that. We are mortals capable of great and terrible things and it is no lie that to rule we are sometimes forced to be brutal and we have to make terrible choices that haunt our dreams but choices like this are worth all the blood of your heart and all the suffering of your soul if the people you rule can be given something better._

Those were the words spoken by the first Horn Hind the Emerald Hind I read them once in the Grand City library which seems like so long ago now. I know now the truth of his words we are all capable of great and terrible things and right now I am doing a terrible thing, not because I'm being noble but because the rage in my heart is at boiling point and it needs to be released. There is blood everywhere it's all over my clawed hands and from my mouth and it's dripping down on to the floor. I can even taste it in my mouth, it's not a taste I've ever enjoyed but right now it just fuels me all the more I know I'm past the point of no return. I guess this is my weakness I was trained to do this as a warrior in the Grand City and I have always tried so hard to keep a handle on my rage but sometimes I slip, I don't mean to but it happens.

Its never nice when I do this room is proof of that, there are five dead people lying around me and there is blood is spattered all over the walls and floor. Not one of them got a clean death, I tour them limb from limb and they suffered before they died. I'm now standing over a woman who has her sword pointed at my face and I don't care, I want her to die I want to see the light leave her eyes when I kill her. At this moment I am the monster of her nightmares the thing that has properly terrified her all her life. I can smell her fear it's like a pheromone igniting the air and I can see the conflict in her eyes she's thinking should she stab me? She is also considering the concept of my jaws locking around her head and crushing her skull. Sadly I have no intention of using my jaws around her head I have something that is far worse in mind, after all sometimes justice and retribution can only come from one who has no heart when it comes to those who bring pain and suffering.

_In the Central Palace of Corinth two months ago_

By Ouroboros this is bliss I could die here right now and I just wouldn't care they say that there are moments in your life like this and I feel like I'm living one at this moment in time. I'm lying naked on top of the Empress and I feel so at peace I know this is where I belong the last six months of my life have been so up and down I feel that I should be writing everything down but I'm not a bard or a writer I feel it would be difficult to explain. How do explain that you spent a number of years in the pit in the royal palace, how do you tell people that when the woman who saved you from that pit hated you and treated you badly at first when she found out that you were a werewolf? Then that she righted every wrong she had done to you and more after finding out that you were the werewolf king, after which you became good friends and later became your lovers. It's a minefield no matter how I look at it, I think it would be very hard to explain and maybe it would fill more than one scroll to write because telling it to people would take a very long time. I know when I tell this woman that I love her it is always from my heart I would die for her with out question and a part of me feel ignited its been so long since I've felt this way.

When you taste the kiss of one who you love so deeply you feel as though you could do anything and no one will be able to stop you. The Imperial Council will fall by our hands I will make it so with every breath I take, I now know there are rebel werewolves in Corinth who are loyal to me and will follow me but I won't deny despite my outer feelings of being able to do anything I fear leading an army. I have never led an army of a huge size, I've led patrols of no more than twenty werewolves but no more and the thought of it scares me, what if they don't believe in me? What if I'm not fit to lead an army of werewolves? All I can hope is that I'm up to this and that Xena the Empress of Greece stands by my side. Empress of Greece sounds odd for me to even say, because to me she's Xena. It's been a long time since I've used her formal title I don't even use it in front of others. I don't know if all the staff know that our relationship has now become more than friendship but I'm sure with in the next few days it will become clear to them.

I feel my lips meet the other woman's again I've said it may times but I know I'm powerless against her affections, if she asked anything off me I'd give it to her with out question or hesitation. Not long ago I believed I would never experience love again not after the man I loved who was called Damokles was murdered, he was a werewolf just like me. I believe he was killed by the Imperial Council by a man called Bastiaan, though I can't prove it but one day I will have my vengeance for his death. After his death I had an abusive relationship with a woman called Adrianne, she tore away the last of my emotions destroying everything I believed about myself leaving me cold and empty. I am a Horn Hind my title is the Golden Hind and she made me believe that I was not king and that I was just a tool that was there just to be used by the Imperial Council. I got to such a point that I just wanted my life to end and it almost did but then the woman who is kissing me now came in to my life and everything changed. I can now feel love again and I can embrace emotions once more. I still smoke coltsfoot root but I can honestly say I am almost free of opium which has ruled my life for so long it clear that I am free from some of my demons and I can finally move forward with my life.

Gabrielle moved her hand up playing with the other woman's dark hair as she kissed her lips again. Xena felt a smile form as she looked at the desk which she was lying naked on. "You know I do have paperwork to do." Gabrielle eyed the other woman's silver armour which was littered all over the floor along with the bed cover she had been wearing when she had walked in to her personal study. "No you don't." Xena felt her smile widen as she leaned up gently kissing the scar above the younger woman's eye. "You know I do have the Greek empire to rule." Gabrielle moved her hands to her waist pushing her down gently as she kissed her lips again. "Rule it tomorrow." Xena felt her smile widen as she leaned forward about to kiss the younger woman only to hear the pounding on the door. She looked up sharply hearing Demetrius's voice hit the air. "My apologises Empress but I need to speak with you." She breathed in deeply great, just great she really didn't need the head of her royal guard to walk in on here right now and see her lying naked on her study table. "I'm busy, please don't come in here!"

She listened as his voice came again. "This can't wait Empress, a mercenary by the name of Red Griffin has just brought in the hand of Talus one of your most wanted warlords. You have said many times that anyone who kills him or Glaphyra would get an audience with you. They would also receive two thousand coin, for doing so. I wouldn't bother you but this woman and her satyr companion has been here since this morning waiting to see you, sadly this woman is rather egoistic and I'm worried that she might cause an incident." Xena rolled her eyes she knew full well what he was talking about mercenaries could be very frightening to the palace children and some of them liked to show off by fighting the royal guard. She turned to Gabrielle who looked concerned. "I have to deal with this, I'm sorry." Gabrielle leaned over giving the dark haired woman a warm kiss before pulling away. "I understand." She leaned down wrapping the blanket around her body watching as the other woman got up off her desk. "Will you be back soon?" Xena took hold of her arm easing her closer before kissing her lips for a long moment before pulling away. "I will, nothing could keep me from you."

Gabrielle felt a smile form as the taller woman stepped away from her. "Thank you." Xena eyed the door to her study as she spoke. "I'll be with you in ten minutes Demetrius, take the Red Griffin and her friend to the throne room." Demetrius's voice hit the air. "As you wish Empress." She walked towards the washroom opening it watching as Gabrielle picked up her clothes before following her. "What will you do while I'm away?" Gabrielle put her lovers armour and clothes down opposite her on the table. "I don't know I might practice for a while or go and see Fedora and the children." Xena looked at her for a long moment before turning the tap filling the stone carved bowl with warm water before stopping it. "As soon as I'm done with this I will come and find you. It shouldn't take to long once this woman and her friend have had this audience they can leave and take their coin." She slowly began to wash her face and body. "It's an easy procedure." Gabrielle felt a slight smile form. "That's nice to know." She paused eyeing the clothes on table opposite before running her finger absentmindedly over the gleaming silver breast plate. "You know since I undressed you, can I help you put your clothes back on?" Xena raised an eyebrow eyeing her lover feeling a playful grin form on her lips. "I would like that a lot."

8

Lila eyed the games room where she was seated in opposite it was a long corridors which led to the throne room whose doors were bolted shut. The city guard had left her and Korudon a long time ago, they had been waiting here now for what felt like hours and she was getting bored. These games were not what she would call entertainment. Entertainment was watching men and women in a pit fight beat each others senseless or seeing a chariot crash in the arena or being at an orgy and having a very good time. This really wasn't her idea of fun and she could tell that Korudon was just as bored as she was, she could tell by how he was tapping his hoof against the table leg repeatedly. Satyrs didn't really like to sit still for long periods of time, they always had to be doing something or they got bored and moody. Add to the fact that Korudon didn't drink as he preferred to stay away from alcohol as he liked to always be in control this only added to his frustration. She picked up a piece on one of the games before tossing it back down on the table. "You know they are going to see us soon, I'm sure of it."

Korudon looked up from his seat trying to contain his annoyance. "Yeah well can they get on with it I'm dying of boredom here." He raised his clawed hand. "When we get the coin and this is over, can we spend a night in a really nice tavern and then go and watch the Gladiatorial games at the arena?" Lila eyed her helmet which was sitting opposite her on the table. "Of cause and we'll buy a huge meal in the best tavern we can find to celebrate." She looked up as the door opened and a woman with dark black hair which was braided in place walked in her eyes were reddish brown in colour. She was wearing a light brown leather shirt which had long sleeves as well as darker brown trousers and knee high black boots. Around her waist was a thick black leather belt which was decorated in silver on the buckle was the Empress's personal symbol. She felt a sly smile form as she stood up putting on her helmet, finally this was getting interesting. "So you must be Iona." Iona breathed in how wonderful she hated it when low life mercenaries recognised her. They always had inflated egos and somehow thought that they were in the same league as her, which they weren't.

She didn't kill for money she killed to protect the Empress and she didn't care for bragging about who she had killed. She eyed the dark haired woman who now had her helmet on keeping her voice even as she spoke. "The Empress will see you both now." Lila raised her hand watching as Korudon stood up. "So you were never able to kill Talus, were you? Gods it must pain you that someone like me could do what you couldn't." Iona felt her hand slowly form a fist. Why did she have to bring this woman to the throne room, why couldn't Demetrius do it instead he was so much better at dealing with people who had inflated egos. Lila felt an evil smirk form as she eyed the woman who was considered the best of the best. "How many times did Talus slip out of your grasp, oh that's right three times in Athens, Crete and Illyria that must have been really embarrassing for you?" Iona turned eyeing her for a long moment as she forced both of her hands behind her back so the other woman wouldn't see that she that she wanted to hit her. "Red Griffin is it? I do wonder how you did kill Talus I do hope that you did kill him yourself and that you didn't just get someone else to do it for you, because the Empress would not approve of you lying."

She looked up slightly seeing that the other woman had now gone quite clearly she wasn't amused by that comment. Not that she really cared she hated smart mouthed mercenaries and this one would be in for a shock when she met the Empress, as she didn't tolerant rudeness least of all from outsiders who were visiting. She had heard that the treasurer Theodore had already been put in his place for insulting Gabrielle during his visit to the palace not long ago. Apparently the Empress had really lost her temper with him, which was rare as she didn't loose her temper that much. One thing was very clear to her though she was deeply in love Gabrielle and deeply respected her and no doubt would make her, her consort in time and would not have anyone insulting her. She turned back to the Red Griffin eyeing her. "There are three rules in the Throne room you don't speak until the Empress speaks to you. You will both hand over your weapons to the royal guard the moment you enter the room and you will bow in her presence, is that understood?" Lila felt a cold sneer form what a bitch, she hated it when others doubted her ability to do things it reminded her off when she was home and she couldn't live up to her fathers expectations as a carpenter. Ha always told her that Gabrielle used to do it this way, that had frustrated and angered her for years even though Gabrielle had vanished she was still the base compassion for everything she did.

Maybe when she found Gabrielle and returned her home she would be given the recognition she truly deserved. For once she'd be the hero in her father's eyes and maybe he would finally accept her path as a warrior. Maybe then he would stop telling her that she should settle down, get married and have children. She'd never cared for marriage and the truth was she hated village life it was as boring as Tartarus and it had felt as though it was suffocated her. She wanted to do things with her life and see things not be cooped up as someone's wife the world was about more than just moving buckets of milk and feeding grain to chickens day in day out. Truth was after Gabrielle had gone the only pleasure she had, had was looking after her new born brother Leandro but once he was old enough to take on carpeting she had once again become very bored. She had come to realize that her dreams were far a field and not in Potidaea and that she had to embrace them before her heart died inside the village walls. She had them made the choice and had left to go to the army she had completed her basic training but had only lasted seven months out in the field. It was in that time that she had come to realize that she liked being a warrior but she didn't like being a solider. She had hated the strict rules and she wanted to forge her own path.

She had been kicked out of the army due to insubordination but she had seen this as the freedom she had been wanting all along. It gave her time to rethink her direction in life and she found herself liking the idea of killing slave traders. At first it had been about getting revenge for Gabrielle but it had become much more serious as she started to form her own identity and realized that she could become very rich through killing these vile men and women. She could experience and try things beyond her reach at home like watch games, drinking until the sun went down and enjoying all the pleasures that her parents would prefer for her stay away from. Despite enjoying these pleasures she had not felt whole on her life as she was a loner and had no real friend's only contacts. It wasn't until she met Korudon that she had started to feel like a whole person and the real adventure had really started. He was her best friend in the whole world, he looked after her and she looked after him. She knew that he respected her as his equal and that she had nothing to prove to him, they both an unspoken respect for each other and were both mercenaries. They liked the same things and he was so much fun to be around. He was the first person she had met in years who had made her laugh, her life wouldn't be worth living and if it wasn't for him they were both here now to greet the Empress in person. No one could take that away from ether of them it would always be theirs, she shook of her thoughts as she turned eyeing Iona in disgust. "Understood…"

End of part 1

Silvermoonlight.

I apologise that this is late I know the promised realise date was May but it ended up being June. For any one who is reading this who has not read the first book its better to go back and read it, as some things in this might not make sense. The time lapse between both stories is literally ten minutes real time just in case you're interested :)


	2. Ethereal Ark Of Fire

_ETHEREAL ARK OF FIRE_

Lila looked up watching as Iona opened the doors to the throne room she couldn't wait for this, if anything this would be something to tell her children if she ever had any. She could tell that she had stood in front of the Empress, something which very few people had ever done. Personal audiences with her were rare. It was only the Corinthian diplomats and the Greek royal's who saw her often the only other times she was seen was occasionally at the arena and at the festival parades or so she had heard. She breathed in as she walked inside the room she could see the nervousness in Korudon's eyes as he eyed the royal guard who were at both doors wearing their heavy hoplite shields and swords. They were best of the best all male and female Hoplites who had gained their places through acts of honour and nobility they were considered the most trusted and dedicated warriors in the army. Though there was one who stood above them all and his name was Demetrius the Empress's right hand and he was never far from her in battle. While Iona was her bloody left hand who dealt with problems and threats to the Empire which the army couldn't handle. She came to a stop in the middle of the throne room which was huge she could see two thrones one which was wooden and another that was gold plated but it was empty as the Empress had not arrived yet.

In all her life she had never seen rooms this big before. Even the games room she had been in recently had been large this. The whole place screamed of vast wealth. It was a palace to house the most powerful woman in Greece and a heavily built fortress to keep her enemies out. What she wouldn't give to spend a night here, the parties had to be beyond compare. Servants at your beck and call, who couldn't say no to any request you gave them. Enough wine to drown yourself in and food of every kind from every land. There was also the fact the Empress had a new consort not that she had seen her yet but she couldn't wait to get a glimpse, she was bound to stand out in all of her finery. No doubt her robes would be made with gold and silver thread as well as jewels that sparkled. It was well known that the Empress liked to spoil the men and women she loved with expensive gifts. That was the rumour at least despite this though very few of the Empress's relationships had lasted that long. Iona turned eyeing both of them as the doors were closed and bolted shut. "Hand over your weapons." Lila breathed in sharply as she handed the other woman her curved Kopis sword and her Boeotian shield. She hated having her weapons taken away from her it felt as if she was loosing a part of her body. She eyed Korudon as he handed the woman his Gladius swords and shield which was the same type as hers.

Iona breathed in as she handed their weapons to the guards close by who took them, she raised her head as the doors opposite opened and Demetrius appeared. Lila looked up as the man in gold plated armour as he took up his position beside the golden throne she watched as Iona moved taking hers on the opposite side next to the wooden throne. She felt her body tense as a very tall woman who was in her late thirties walked in to the room moving towards the golden throne where she seated herself. She had long black hair which was well over shoulder length her eyes were a piecing light blue in colour. Her skin was tanned bronze and she was wearing armour which was similar to that of a Gladiatrix. The armour had angel wings which covered each side of her chest there was also a thick triangle shaped armoured plate which stopped just below her waist. Her shoulders were covered by three silver plates and below them hung beautifully designed half sleeves which had open gaps, at their edge was another silver rim of armour plating. Her leather bodice was coated in silver and she had a thick heavy black belt which had engraved designs of angel's wings on it. From this belt hung four tassels all engraved with silver. On her wrists were silver plated gauntlets which once more had the angel like engravings. The woman's skirt was knee high and purple in colour on her feet were thick high front lacing black boots with weaving silver decorations on each side.

Oh the bards and artists clearly did her no credit with their descriptions and paintings, as good as they all were they really didn't show her in all her glory. Though she had never been in to women she could now see why some women drooled over her, not that she could really blame them. Just looking at this formidable woman she could now see why Rome and Egypt didn't have the balls to attack Greece in open war she was meant to be very clever tactician, clever than ether of them. Iona rolled her eyes gods she hated awe struck people and these two mercenaries were clearly awe struck that they had both forgotten the protocol. "Bow before the Empress!" She watched as the dark haired woman and her Satyr friend did as they were told despite that their eyes remained firmly on the Empress. She couldn't wait till this was over with she hated all this rigid protocol and she knew it wasn't really what the palace was like. It was far more relaxed than this but outsiders were always shown this because it helped to solidify the Empress position in the minds of those she ruled. She turned to Demetrius who gave her a knowing smile before speaking in calm voice. "Empress I give you the Red Griffin and her companion Korudon, both have slain Talus one of your most wanted warlords."

Xena eyed the woman who in her late twenties and dressed in a light weight red and black hoplite armour. She was wearing a dark metal helmet which had black and red horse hair plumes. Though the helmet had a slicing cut close to the eye socket were a weapon had hit home once but missed the eye, her skirt was brown as were her boots. She could see very long black hair hanging down it was slightly wild and sea blue eyes looking back at her through the eye sockets helmets sockets. The Satyr standing directly opposite had identical armour the only difference was he had no boots and no helmet. He had hazel coloured eyes and three gold earrings in his goat ears on each side, like all satyrs he had a goat like face with human like teeth and long canines. His woolly fur was black in colour and it covered his head, chest, arms and legs. He also had a goat like tail though it was cover by his skirt and dark brown horns. These two were very much a team that to her was clear even from here. She put her hands together as she leaned back in her throne. She wanted to get this over with but she knew that this might take some time mercenaries weren't the easiest of people to deal with. "Red Griffin is it?"

Lila felt a wide smile form. "Yes Empress." Xena looked at her for a long moment. "So you and your friend Korudon killed Talus?" Korudon raised the bloody bag grinning widely. "Oh yes Empress we have the proof right here." Iona moved forward taking the bag from his clawed hand she opened it ignoring the smell pulling the ring from the rotting fingers before throwing the bloody bag to one of her men who caught it. She turned the ring in between her fingers before handing it to the Empress. "This is clearly Talus's ring, there is no denying that." Xena eyed the ring it was Talus's symbol a three headed hydra and each hydra head was holding a colourful stone in its jaws. She had seen enough forgeries to know that this one was the real thing. She looked up slowly eyeing the dark haired woman. "How did Talus die?" Lila looked at the Empress. "A well placed sword to the heart, I heard that he had a heart condition so safe to say it wasn't pleasant." Xena leaned back in her throne as a question crossed her mind. "Why do you call yourself Red Griffin?"

Lila felt her smile fade. "I don't wish to go in to that Empress." Xena breathed in deeply she wasn't in the mood for this right now. "Well I would like to know." Lila breathed in feeling a sneer form as she narrowed her gaze. "I mean no disrespect but it is not your concern." Xena stood up slowly from her throne feeling the anger burn in her stomach only to find it fade away as she looked harder at the hidden face behind the helmet. There was something very familiar about it but she couldn't put her finger on it. "Take of your helmet." Lila breathed in deeply as she eased her helmet of her head looking at the Empress who was now standing close by. She had no idea where this was going or even why the Empress wanted her to remove her helmet. Xena moved a step closer to the other woman ignoring the confusion on Iona's and Demetrius's faces. She eyed the young woman's face she was about the same age as Gabrielle and just like her she had a scar a thin long healed one running down her left cheek. She found herself freezing on the spot as the truth hit home. Her face looked similar it was the eyes and the mouth, even the annoyed expression she was giving her right now was identical to her lovers.

She moved a step closer. "What's your real name?" Lila narrowed her gaze she really didn't like the way the Empress was looking her over. Her gaze was unnerving and deeply intense. "My name is Lila Empress." Xena blinked oh gods it couldn't be so, could it? This couldn't be Gabrielle's younger sister. No it had to be she had talked about her that day she had almost died she remembered that clearly. "Where were you born?" Lila blinked as she felt her anger fade only for her voice to be filled with confusion as she spoke. "Potidaea Empress." Xena felt a smile form, she was right but one more question would confirm it completely. "What are your parent's names and what do they do?" Lila breathed in sharply she was starting to really dislike this questioning along with Empress's intense gaze which had not moved an inch. "My fathers name is Herodotus he is a carpenter, my mother is called Hecuba she runs in a market stall in which sells bread and biscuits." Xena moved closer to the younger woman coming to stand opposite her ignoring the fact that that she was becoming very tense. Her eyes drifted to the guard who was holding a shield with a griffins head and a sword which stood out.

She signalled to him give her the sword which he tossed over, she caught it eyeing it over. "Is this your sword?" Lila breathed in sharply, she had no idea what was going on here but now she just felt uncomfortable on every level and she hated feeling this way. "Yes that's my sword." Xena eyed the curved Kopis, clearly a very different choice to Gabrielle who preferred two light weight Xiphos swords. She turned the sword staring at the wooden hilt. It had been modified their was griffin head at the end which had been carved from wood, the thing that stood out was the style there was no denying that it was Gabrielle's. She knew her carved griffin heads followed a very distinct style as she always carved curved ears the whole head had been painted in red to match the leather hilt. "Beautiful griffin did you carve it?" Lila looked up slightly. "I'm not that much of a carpenter Empress, my older sister was though. This was hers she loved griffins and she used to carve them on everything she made." Xena ran her finger over the carved read beak. "Where is your sister now?"

Lila lowered her gaze to the floor. "She was taken by slave traders many years ago she did a brave thing and freed all the other women after they were attacked by some kind of monsters, her body was never found, she was pronounced dead." Xena looked at the griffin admiring the detailed eyes. "You don't sound convinced." Lila turned eyeing the taller woman. "No I'm not convinced I never have been, I've heard things seen things that tell that she is still alive and I have been searching for her, for a very long time. You asked me why I call myself Red Griffin, I call myself that because I've dedicated my life to killing slave traders, the griffin was what she loved most and I made it my symbol. My red griffin has spilt their blood for her and has brought pain to those who would make young men and women suffer in the way that she did." She paused. "The slave master scared her face because she wouldn't call him master. So now my sword bleeds the hearts of any slave trader who would dear call himself or herself master." Xena eyed the sword for a long moment feeling the sadness take over, this was a weapon of revenge and all in Gabrielle's name what added even more to her sadness was that Lila believed in her cause so passionately.

Most mercenaries only cared about the coin but she was clearly willing to die for her cause and willing to die for Gabrielle who was still alive. There was no denying that she had the same fire as her lover but it felt miss focused as if it had been twisted inwards and turned to hatred. Ironically hated that had led her here. She knew others might see this as wonderful that her rage had lead her to goal but found it very saddening maybe because when she looked in to her sea blue eyes she could see a coldness that was so familiar to her. It reminded her of Gabrielle when they had first really started to get to know each other and her lover had kept her guard up to keep her out. It was sad to see that Lila was doing the same thing she could feel the other woman's coldness from where she was standing even now. She eased up the sword watching as Lila took it from her hands. "Clearly your weapon has a lot of meaning to you, please have it back." She turned to walking away from Lila. "Please give Lila and Korudon, their weapons back." Korudon blinked in surprise as he took his weapons back from the guards watching as Lila took hold of her shield. "I mean no offence Empress but are we going to get paid?" Xena turned eyeing the black Satyr. "Korudon is it?"

Korudon narrowed his gaze. "Yes." Xena turned to meet his gaze. "You know there are still those among your people who don't approve of human friendships as well as relationships." Korudon breathed in deeply. "Yes and they are very narrow minded and I do not care for their views. I like many others of my kind left the home land because I believe there is more to life than drinking and endless celebrations." Xena raised an eyebrow. "You don't drink?" Korudon shook his head. "No I do not drink I think it dulls the senses and I would rather live every moment of my life that forget it in a drunken stupor." Xena looked at him for a long moment. "My consort doesn't drink ether she says it does nothing for her." Korudon looked up slightly this turn of events was just plain odd there was no denying it. He had no idea how it had come about it had just been so sudden not only had the Empress's manner changed from coldness to warmth but both Iona and Demetrius's had been sharing looks and both had dropped their formal fronts to some degree. He turned meeting the Empress's intense gaze. "Your consort sounds wise." Xena felt a smile form. "I consider her wise as well but my reasons go far beyond her not drinking."

Xena put her hands behind her back as a plan as what she was going to do next became very clear to her. "Please allow Demetrius to escort you to one of your finest guest rooms, I'll have one of my maids bring you food and everything else you desire." Lila breathed in sharply oh gods this had just gone from strange to crazy, what in Tartarus was going on here, had she missed something? The Empress didn't allow people like her to stay in the palace everyone knew that she didn't care much for mercenaries. At least that was what she had been told, so why now were they both being treated like guests of honour? She felt her body tense up oh gods she hoped this wasn't as sexual invite, she wouldn't lie she liked orgies parties but she didn't get involved with couples and she didn't sleep with women. She had nothing against it, her sister Gabrielle had been in to both genders from an early age, her parents had known about this and had been very accepted of it after she had admitted to it. She just didn't swing that way, she preferred men and always had done since childhood. How do you turn around to the Empress of Greece and say I'm sorry but I am not in to women without offending her? She looked up trying to ignore the uncertainty in her own voice as she spoke. "Thank you Empress."

Xena turned to the utterly confused dark haired woman and her friend as soon as they were alone in private she would make everything clear to the both of them. She watched as they were led out by Demetrius and the doors were closed behind them. She turned to Iona who spoke the shock as clear as day in her voice. "That woman is Gabrielle's younger sister?! I don't mean to sound offensive but she's slightly obnoxious." Xena turned slowly to her obnoxious wasn't quite the word she would use. Egotistic maybe but she had a feeling her attitude was all bravado if she was anything like Gabrielle then she was hiding her feelings and her emotions to protect herself. "Yes that's her sister and I think her attitude is a front to hide her real feelings." She paused. "I need to you go and find Gabrielle." Iona shook her head as she watched the Empress walk towards the other doors. "How is she even going to take this? I mean she's never wanted to go back to her family and now one of them shows up here and she has dedicated her whole life to killing slave traders in her name." Xena put a hand on her face Iona was sadly right about that Gabrielle would not take this well. She also didn't care much for mercenaries and though Iona and her had an unspoken respect as well as friendship she had never taken to those who killed for money. She looked up slightly. "Don't worry what ever happens I'll deal with it." Iona shook her head sadly. "I guess that all any of us can hope is that you can help her to take this all in, its going to be very hard for her."

End of part 2

Silvermoonlight.

I debated for the longest time about where I was going to take Lila as like Gabrielle I'm throwing in to a very different zone to the series, I was going to tone it down but then changed my mind. Safe to say she's angry, twisted and likes money and has a habit of overindulging. She's also in a very rebellious stage in her life where she's forever trying to float on a high and unlike Gabrielle she does not have the restraint and mental discipline to control her emotions. The other debate I had was her sexuality but no matter how I look at her, I always see her as heterosexual though in this universe I wouldn't have put it past her to have maybe tried women in a bi curious way and found it wasn't her thing.


	3. Shaking The Foundations

_SHAKING THE FOUNDATIONS_

Fedora turned to look at the children as she placed her hand on the map that showed other lands. She had been teaching the children about the rulers in each land. "So you know now that Tiberius rules Rome he took power after Julius Caesar died and our Empress left Rome and he has a truce with Greece and has been noble to it. Also Cleopatra and Ptolemy rule Egypt together and are married." Titus raised his hand. "Why did Cleopatra marry Ptolemy, I mean they are brother and sister?" Fedora turned to him. "They believe that marrying in the family keeps the blood line pure but there are rumours that they both have lovers on the side and that their children may be from these lovers. Whether that's true or not, no one knows for sure." Neola folded her arms. "Do you think the Empress and Gabrielle will marry, it's just I heard that they are together now?" Fedora turned to the young teenager. "Maybe they will." Kaia looked up wide eyed. "And have babies together!" Fedora shook her head someday she was going to have, to have a talk with Kaia on this subject of same sex couples but not right now, as she was far young. "Maybe they will adopt and there will be a young prince or princess but who knows."

Titus folded his arms. "If they do, you know get a child and he or she becomes a royal, will they be taught here with us?" Fedora turned to him. "I would expect so but I guess it depends, I mean we know werewolves have very different laws when it comes to these things." She turned catching sight of Gabrielle who was standing just outside of the door, she felt her smile widen. "But why don't you ask Gabrielle." She watched as Gabrielle gave her a smile as she walked in, in human form. The children always saw her in werewolf form they didn't see her much in her human one. "It's nice to see you this way for a change." Gabrielle slowly sat down in front of the children who all smiled but seemed a little unsure. "I was walking by and I thought I'd visit." Titus sat up eyeing the blonde woman. "It's you, your voice is the same." Gabrielle turned to him. "Yes it's me." Neola raised her hand. "You look different, I mean apart from the scar and your eyes." Gabrielle watched as Kaia walked up to her looking at her for a long moment before sitting in her lap. "I just thought you all might like to see me in my human form for a change." Kaia looked up from her spot on her lap. "Are you and the Empress going to get married?"

Gabrielle looked at the young girl whose eyes were staring in to hers. "One day yes but not right now, my self and Xena talked about it." She stopped she had said Xena once more and not Empress. The truth was she found it very difficult to use her title despite trying. Titus looked up. "We were talking about you know if you and the Empress adopted, would the prince or princess be able to learn with us or wouldn't your werewolf law allow it." Gabrielle looked up meeting his curious gaze. "If I had a son or daughter I would want nothing more than for them to be with all off you and Fedora." Fedora looked at Gabrielle for a long moment, the children had not caught the catch in her voice when she said son but she had. There had been something in Gabrielle's eyes like a sadness it had been there for a second before vanishing. Gabrielle looked at Kaia as the little girl put her small hands on her shirt sleeve. She really needed to tell Xena about her son when the moment was right she had wanted to tell her this morning but due to having to leave she had not been able to do so. She wouldn't lie to her again regarding the subject, twice was enough and every time she had lied to her it had felt like a hole was being torn in her heart.

She felt a smile form once more as she pushed her thoughts aside. "Did you want to know anything else about werewolves?" Titus raised his hand. "Who is the best werewolf scholar?" Gabrielle felt Kaia move in her lap getting more comfortable. "That's heavily debated among my race, there are two great scholars one is called Cyrano and the other Triptolemus. Triptolemus was around when the first Horn Hind the Emerald Hind came in to being, he had a love of war and wrote vast books about how to create weapons and use war machines. Cyrano was around during the Black Hind's reign he was the third Horn Hind. During his reign he wrote down passages with very deep and cryptic meanings but at the time he was very unpopular because his thinking was very radical." Neola put her hands together. "Why was he unpopular?" Gabrielle turned to the teenage girl. "Werewolves literate at the time did tend to be harsh and open in its nature, no one was in to this deeper kind of writing." Titus put his hand together. "Do you like his scrolls?"

Gabrielle breathed in deeply. "Yes I enjoy reading in to their deeper meanings." She was about to say more only to stop as she caught sight of Xena standing in the doorway a look of concern was in her face as she spoke causing Fedora to turn in her direction. "Hello Fedora." Fedora breathed in catching sight of the conflicted look in the taller woman's light blue eyes she had seen that look before and it meant something was very wrong. "Hello Empress, how can I help you?" Xena breathed in deeply as she walked in to the room forcing a smile hoping that the children would not catch on that anything was a miss. "I need to speak with Gabrielle, it's very important." Gabrielle slowly eased Kaia out of her lap watching Fedora took hold of her. She eyed her lover she could tell that something was wrong she could see it in the taller woman's eyes though she was hiding it very well. She stood up giving the children a wide smile. "I'll be back very soon." Kaia eased up her hands. "Please don't go!" Gabrielle walked up to her feeling a smile form. "I won't be long I promise." Kaia gave her an annoyed look. "You really promise?" Gabrielle nodded. "Yes I do."

She turned seeing the disappointment in the children's faces. "When I get back I'll tell you the werewolf elemental fable, it's a really interesting tale." Titus looked up a smile appearing on his face. "Yeah I want to hear that." Gabrielle turned putting a hand on his shoulder. "And you will I promise." Xena raised her hand putting it on Gabrielle's shoulder as she looked at the children. "I promise I'll bring her back to you soon, this is very important and my self and Gabrielle need to have a talk." Gabrielle moved away nodded in Fedora's direction then waved to children who waved back. She walked out of the room eyeing her lover who remained quite as her hand moved to her waist. Her face had not changed there was still conflict and uncertainty in her eyes which worried her, she didn't often look this conflicted and it made her wonder what was wrong. Had something happened in Corinth? Or had something happened in palace? Ether way she had no idea and it made her feel nervousness inside though she refused to show it.

8

Gabrielle watched as her lover walked through the royal gardens the taller woman stopped opposite the stone lion. She took in a deep breath before speaking. "What is wrong Xena you have not said a word since we left the children." Xena turned slowly to her, how in the god's names, was she going to tell her lover about this? She cleared her throat before speaking. "Gabrielle do you remember when you told me about your sister…the day you lay dying?" Gabrielle tensed remembering that moment with crystal clarity. Her ex, Adrienne has pushed a spear in to her chest which had spring loaded daggers on it. She had been lying on the floor bleeding from her chest and coughing up blood as the palace healer Phantasos had been working to take out. It had hurt to breathe and to speak. For most of her life she had wanted death yet in that moment she had wanted only to live just to see Xena's face again. She had fallen in love with her but she had, been far too proud and afraid to admit it to herself at the time. "Yes I said that I wished I could right the wrongs I did with my sister Lila." Xena looked at her for a long moment before moving forward putting her hands on her arms feeling the soft fabric of her shirt under her finger tips. "I don't know how to tell you this…"

Gabrielle felt her eyes dart it was like the older woman was frozen in time she had to admit in all the time she had known Xena she had never seen her tongue tied and this was making her feel so very uneasy. "Xena?" Xena looked up meeting her gaze she could see the uncertainty in them. "Gabrielle your sister Lila she's here in the palace." Gabrielle looked at her for a long moment she found her laugher hitting the air. "My sisters here, you know that's a good joke, you had me going there for a while." Xena leaned closer to her feeling the seriousness take over. "I'm not joking Gabrielle…your sister is here, she's in the palace right now." She eased up her fingers running them down the other woman's collar seeing the shock in her eyes as it became clear to her that what she was saying wasn't a joke. "She arrived this morning." Gabrielle raised her hand feeling the other woman take hold of it. "No, that's not possible." She looked up meeting her lovers gaze. "Did you invite her here?" Xena shook her head. "No Gabrielle I didn't, you said you weren't ready to see your family." Gabrielle breathed in sharply. "I don't understand why would she be here if you didn't invite her?"

Xena moved her hand to the younger woman's face. "She killed the warlord Talus, she's a mercenary." Gabrielle shook her head. "My sister lives at home with my parents I know I saw her!" Xena looked deeper in to the other woman's eyes. "When did you see her Gabrielle?" Gabrielle eased up her other hand putting it on the other woman's. "I saw her when I was younger…I went to my home." She paused. "It was after I went to the Grand City for the first time, it was a routine petrol with Damokles I wasn't meant to divert from the mission but we were close to Potidaea and I had to know." Xena leaned closer kissing her gently on the lips hoping it would ease the tension that she was feeling. "What did you have to know?" Gabrielle breathed in feeling herself calm down, she felt guilty for never telling the other woman this she had told so much but had left out certain things. Because at the time when she had spoken about her early youth they hadn't been friends so she had not brought up certain things for fear of ridicule and pain. "I had to know if my family was alive I knew if I was caught I'd be flogged for it but I did it anyway I missed them so much and it was my one and only chance to see them and I took it regardless." She looked down as the memory came flooding back.

8

Gabrielle moved her clawed feet carefully forward trying not to make a sound in the darkness. She shouldn't be here she had separated from the group but she couldn't help it she wanted to see her home which was on the outskirts of Potidaea. She had turned twenty two days ago and all she could think about was her home but she'd never had the chance to return until now. They had gone through Amazon territory in the darkness and now she was only a mile away from her home, she had to see it again. Damokles would not be happy about her leaving but she had to know how her how her sister was and how the baby was doing, he or she would be four now. She knew that the forest led up her villa's sidewall. There were no fields here but then there didn't need to be, her farther got all the wood he needed from this vast forest. She had already passed by a tree which had been felled. It was now lying on the ground waiting for its branches to be cut off. She shifted closer she was within inches of her home and she could see the fire torches burning in to the night.

She had to be very careful the light could reflect of her eyes causing them to show them up in the night. That was the price you paid for having great sight in the darkness your iris was reflected. She lowered herself so she completely low to the ground and just out of sight. She had the other issue which was that golden fur could also reflect the light. She shifted a little closer so she could look right in to the window of what had been hers and her sister's bedroom. She could see that the window was wide open but then it was a summer and it was hot even at night. She could see the lit candle. She caught sight of two figures running around in side she looked harder recognising her sister instantly. She had never looked like her she had always had her father's dark hair and sea blue eyes. Unlike herself as she looked just like her mother since she had blonde hair and forest green eyes. She inched closer no longer caring that she was coming in to the light as she moved towards the window wanting desperately to really look in side. She came to a stop next to the cement wall raising herself slowly on to her hind legs easing her claws up so they didn't tap the ground.

She raised an ear as she looked in side realizing what all the joy was about her younger sister was playing with her younger brother who was seated on what had once been her bed. He was a very small young boy with dark hair and blue eyes she could see that Lila was cooing over him in pure joy. She raised a clawed hand to the window she hadn't changed a bit in the face apart from the fact that she was no longer a girl but a young woman just like self. She breathed in painfully wishing that for just one moment she could be back on the inside and not on the outside looking in. She eased her clawed fingers putting them on the window, she felt her body freeze as her fingers slipped causing sound to vibrate due to her claws scratching the wood, she watched as her sister turned sharply her attention suddenly on the open window.

She breathed in sharply backing away she didn't think as leapt up on top the roof just as her sister opened the other wooden window looking out at the forest. She gripped the roof tighter hoping that she wouldn't look up as she kept perfectly still. She watched as her younger sister looked around for a long moment before taking hold of the windows blinds shutting them. She felt herself let out a breath that had been far to close, she turned not thinking as she ran across the villa roof on all fours leaping off at the other end. She was stupid to even come here! She didn't belong here anymore, it wasn't as though her family would welcome her back with open arms she was werewolf. She tried to hold back her painful tears as ran in to the forest trying to hold back the pain which was tearing at her heart. Her family had moved on they now they had a son who had taken her place in their minds. She was probably dead anyway and they'd no doubt packed away everything she owned and put it out of sight by now. Her sister and younger brother looked happy and she would just destroy that happiness for them by showing up once more in their lives.

8

Xena stared at the younger woman seeing the pain in her eyes which wasn't hidden. "Why didn't you tell me that you had visited them?" Gabrielle lowered her gaze to the floor not wanting to meet the other woman's gaze. "We weren't friends when I spoke about this part of my life, I thought you would mock me, I couldn't deal with that kind of pain I just wasn't ready." Xena breathed in painfully gods it felt awful to hear this but she understood why the younger woman had not spoken about it at that time. She had not been kind to her during her telling her about her early youth after she had been turned in to a werewolf. Gabrielle was always very guarded about her family when they had spoken and this was in truth the first time she had ever said anything more about them other than what they did. Though she had, had a conversation with her not long about her visiting her family but Gabrielle had been against it as she was scared as to how her family would preserve her as she had changed so much in the eleven years that she had been away but clearly she had taken the risk to see them in her youth even though it would have meant being flogging if caught. She moved her hand under the other woman's chin using it to push her head up gently so their eyes met. "I'm sorry Gabrielle."

Gabrielle looked in to the other woman's eyes they were so intense and she was trapped in them and yet she didn't care. She had come to love this it felt so calming. She felt a sad smile form. "You don't have to be sorry it was a long time ago." She eased up her hand running it through the others woman's dark silky smooth hair. "We weren't friends and I have forgiven you for everything that happened so please don't apologise." Xena looked at her for a long moment. "You left because you thought they were happier with out you?" Gabrielle closed her eyes for a spilt second before opening them. "Yes…they were happy I thought maybe they would be better of not knowing that I had survived." Xena shook her head. "Gabrielle your sister is sitting in one of the guest rooms right now waiting for you, she took up the sword because of you. She killed Talus because she was searching for you. When I questioned her about why she became a mercenary she said she did it for you. Because she hates slave traders and she hates that they destroy families and take away loved ones."

She paused watching as her lover breathed in taking it all in, which had to be hard this was a lot to take in. "For better or worse you're her inspiration." Gabrielle eased her hands down nervously putting them on the other woman's arms. "Did you tell her I was here?" Xena shook her head. "I have not told her anything I just had her sent to one of the guest room with her friend and they are waiting there right now. I felt it only right that you meet her and talk to her." Gabrielle looked up sharply. "Her friend?" Xena raised an eyebrow. "Her friend is a satyr by the name of Korudon." She watched as Gabrielle blinked in surprise. "Strange I know." Gabrielle shook her head. "No not really, there was a satyr family in Potidaea, they had three children and those children used to play with us. We never thought anything off it we saw them as being just like us, once they came of age two of them left but the youngest stayed. Lila used to spend time with her, she said that all satyrs at one point have to return to the home land for a ceremony in which their horns are painted and they forever part of the earth and stars. They can go at any age and that her brothers had chosen to go."

She lowered her gaze trying to ignore her inner pain as she spoke. "I never saw her again though because I was captured by the slave traders." She felt the taller woman's arms as they wrapped around her waist pulling her closer. "I have no idea what to say to her." Xena breathed in before gently kissing the scar above her eyebrow as she ran her hand through her long blonde hair. "Just say what you feel sweetheart." Gabrielle breathed in sharply. "What if what I say sounds foolish?" Xena felt a smile form. "I doubt anything you could say to her would be foolish. I think she would want to hear everything you have to say." She held the younger woman tighter feeling her arms wrap around her body. "You can take it slowly, you don't have to rush I can have her stay over night and you can visit her when your ready." Gabrielle looked down at the floor yes she could do that but it wouldn't help matters. The longer she held of the worse this was going to be and it would just get harder, she had to confess she was scared but was trying her best not to show it. She had fought battles that were terrifying in her youth yet meeting her sister today scared her even more than any of those battles, it was clear that she had changed just as much as she had. She felt the other woman's hand as it ran through her hair. "No I want to see her." Xena felt her smile widen. "I'll ask Demetrius which room he put her in and we'll go up there together."

End of part 3

Silvermoonlight


	4. Ever In The Minds Faded Eye

_EVER IN THE MINDS FADED EYE_

Oh gods this is sweet I have not eaten this well in ages, myself and Korudon normally only go to middle end taverns which as nice as they are do nothing to compare to this. Fresh cheese, warm meat, warm bread, eggs and grape wine its all fresh not one day or two days old but fresh and straight from the kitchen. Demetrius put us in this room and told us to wait then this maid came in and asked us what we wanted. I'm not going to be coy I wanted to try everything that came in to my head, which I have not tried. Who ever cooks for this palace really knows how to make good food. I can tell that the maid is unimpressed with us but you know what I don't care. After all you only live once in this life so you might as well enjoy it. That's what I learned from being on the road with Korudon that you have to embrace the moment because one day you might be sleeping in a top end tavern the next night you might wind up sleeping in a barn surrounded by animals. Truth is it's been a while since we had a really good meal and I want to savour every bite, yes gluttony is bad but I'll worry about the stomach ache later.

Lila rose her goblet watching as Korudon tore meat from the bone. "More wine." Evadine took in a deep breath as she eyed the guest room, which had once been Gabrielle's though that seemed like a long time ago now. It had been completely redecorated with new furniture and a brand new wash room had been built which had no resemblance to the one she had destroyed. She picked up the wine jug opposite carefully filling the woman's goblet, why did she have to play maid to this mercenary and her satyr friend? Demetrius hadn't said anything to her, he had just left her here with these two, she just wanted to leave so she could crawl in to Chara's room, lie on her bed and wait for her lover to end her shift in the study. Instead she was stuck her with these two who were rude and had no table manners. Korudon eyed the maid he breathed in clearing his throat. "You are very beautiful." Evadine rolled her eyes gods give her strength to get through this, she had nothing against satyrs but one thing she really hated was being chatted up. "I'm sorry but I have a partner." Korudon felt a wide smile form. "But I bet you would like me better." Evadine eyed him for a long moment. "I doubt that very much."

Korudon raised his clawed hand. "Oh and what do they have that I don't?" Evadine tensed she wasn't meant to insult guests but she was already sick of these two. "I could make a list, plus you're really not my type." Korudon smirked he didn't mind being shot down by this woman and unlike others of his kind he had no intention of pushing it he felt a smile form. "Well that will be your loss then they say once you have satyr you never want to go back, we really know how to please." Evadine turned taking hold of one of the empty dishes putting it with the others close by Gabrielle was a werewolf and even she didn't make a mess like this. She had seen her empty plates they were spotless even the leftover bones had order unlike this which looked like some one had thrown a ball at chicken bones and sprayed them across the plate. "Well I will just have to live with that." Korudon watched as Lila gave him a knowing look she wasn't that successful when it came to men ether, they ether turned her down flat or the date ended badly. That was to say some men walked away ether clutching their privates or their bloody nose. Mind you it was their own fault for insulting her personally Lila didn't take personal insults very well. In fact she had a very short fuse when it came to them and he was the only person who could move around her bad moods.

He pulled meat of the bone eyeing her. "I still don't get how we are getting lunch." Lila picked up some grapes. "Maybe it's a perk." Korudon raised a clawed finger. "No the Empress looked at you really strangely…it was like she recognised you." Lila smirked as she downed another goblet of wine. "I doubt it I don't know anyone who is a royal." Korudon felt a sly smile form. "Okay what if the Empress, you know likes, likes you after all she swings both ways." Lila rolled her eyes. "I'd politely say I'm not in to you." She turned hearing the faint laugher from the maid behind them. "What's so amusing servant girl?" Evadine felt her smile fade she hated being called servant by anyone least of all by a guest. "Oh believe me she wouldn't be in to you." Lila raised her ringed finger. "Oh and why not?" Evadine folded her arms. "You lack honour." Lila stood up slowly. "That's a huge assumption to make servant girl, you hardly know me." Evadine breathed in deeply not liking the way the other woman was looking at her it was such an ice cold gaze. "I know your type…mercenaries are all the same it's the money that drives you, not doing the noble thing."

Lila stepped closer to her. "You know I don't have to take this from you, you're a servant girl what do you know about my life!?" Evadine blinked gods this was shocking she had pressed an emotional button this woman clearly didn't have control of her anger this was proof of that. Even Iona could take this kind of comment. She paused about to speak only to stop as one side of the double doors behind her was opened, she took in a deep breath as the Empress walked through, gods she was saved. The tall woman closed the door behind her she turned sharply meeting her intense gaze. "Empress?" Xena breathed in Gabrielle was out of sight behind the door she had been very nervous about coming here. She had been very quite, not that this was surprising she hadn't seen her sister in over eleven years and this would be a big deal for her. She turned to Evadine. "How have our guests been?" Evadine watched as the dark haired Mercenary stepped back putting her hand on her helmet which was on the table. "Fine Empress…"

Xena stepped forward eyeing Lila as Korudon stood up, bowing respectfully. "I trust that you are both enjoying your stay?" Korudon kept his head low. "Yes Empress the food is wonderful I thank you for you're hospitably." Lila put her hands behind her back stepping away from the table. "Apart from your servant girl, it's been wonderful." She ignored the cold look the servant girl gave her along with the Empress's surprised look. "I would like to know why we have been sent here, it's very out of the ordinary." Xena eased her hand in to her pocket easing a large money bag free she tossed it watching as it landed on the table. "Here is the gold as promised two thousand in coin for the death of Talus but if you stay I can ensure you that I can give you something much more meaningful than gold." Lila forced a smile as she looked at the taller woman. Oh gods it was going the direction she had feared she cleared her throat before speaking. "My deepest apologises Empress, though I know you are meant to be a great lover in bed, I don't swing that way and it would be inappropriate as you now have a consort."

Xena breathed in sharply putting a hand on her face oh wonderful Gabrielle had probably heard that on the other side of the door, gods give her strength, of all the things her younger sister could have said why in Tartarus did it have to be this one? She looked at Evadine who was now smirking in amusement, before meeting Lila's gaze. Clearly like Gabrielle she said what she felt but unlike Gabrielle she didn't know how to craft her words and play on subtle hints in her wording instead she was completely blunt and to the point. She took in a deep breath recomposing her self. "I didn't call you to this room for anything of that nature I also love my consort very deeply and would not offer myself to another on the side." Lila lowered her gaze well this didn't help, it was clear she hadn't embarrassed the taller woman but she clearly wasn't amused. "My mistake…it's just I heard that you have three…" Xena raised her hand. "I really don't want to know what you heard, you are here because I know a member of your family."

Lila blinked in shock was the woman having a joke because she really couldn't tell? She folded her arms looking at the Empress for a long moment before speaking. "Who do you know in my family?" Xena looked at the floor for a long moment before looking up. "Your Lila of Potidaea your older sister was called Gabrielle I am right?" Lila breathed in sharply. "Yes my sister was called Gabrielle but she has been missing for years." Xena raised an eyebrow. "Well your sister is here in this palace." Lila felt her body freeze as the woman's words sank in she raised her hands. "What is she, is she a servant who works here in the palace?" Xena stepped back watching as the door behind her opened. "No she is my consort." Lila watched as a woman stepped through the open door she found herself standing still as she stared at her. She was only two years older than her and was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a folded collar which buttoned at the centre both sleeves had silver embroidery on them. She had dark brown trousers and a thick black belt which had a silver buckle. On her feet were thick heavy black boots which stopped just bellow the knee. She could see a thick leather chain around her neck as it was partly revealed but she couldn't see the symbol on it as it was inside her shirt, they were both the same height.

She looked up staring at the woman's face instantly being drawn in by the long blonde hair which hung loosely over her shoulders it wasn't styled in anyway and the skin colour which matched her own. She stared at the familiar face feeling her heart race as she caught sight of the green eyes which were brimming with nervousness above the right one was a long healed scar which was vertical and went right through the eyebrow to the eye which was solid proof that this was her sister. Her face hadn't changed much in all these years she could never forget her face it had haunted her for so many years. She could feel her heart beating faster, gods Athena had finally answered her prayers her sister was now standing before her still looking nervous and uncertain, the clothes she wasn't expecting though but what did it matter? She moved a step closer raising her hand. "Gabrielle?" Gabrielle breathed in trying to control the tension she was feelings her sister had changed so much she barely recognised her in all of her armour, but her lover had told her that she was a mercenary. She took in a deep breath before speaking. "Lila."

Lila couldn't stop herself anymore as she ran forward throwing her arms around her sister. "Oh gods I've founds you, I searched for so long for you! I prayed every night to Athena for your safe return and she was listening to me." Gabrielle tensed feeling her sister's grip around her tighten even more she raised her hands putting them around the other woman back tentatively, she had no idea what to even say to her. The room around was so quite but more from shock. She turned seeing that Evadine looked shocked unlike her lover who was smiling. She took in a deep breath finally finding her voice. "It's good to see you again." By Ouroboros that sounded so pathetic she hadn't seen each other in years and that was the best she could come up with? Lila pulled away from her gods she could tell that her older sister had changed so much even in her voice sounded different it wasn't as light sounding as she remembered. She eased up her hand putting it on her shoulder. "Fathers going to be so happy that you're here…and mother, she had a good pregnancy and we now have a little brother called Leandro."

She eased up her hand towards Gabrielle's scar. "Gods that is really deep the other women in the village said that the warlord cut you really deeply with his dagger." Gabrielle didn't think as she grabbed her hand firmly before her fingers could touch her scar. "Please don't touch me there." Lila blinked in surprise feeling Gabrielle's grip loosen instantly allowing her to ease her hand away. Her sister had been happy in childhood to allow others to hug her and touch her, yet she was clearly sensing that the other woman was now very emotionally withdrawn which both shocked her and surprised her. She had clearly been through a lot though which had been very traumatic and there had to be some deep emotional scars. Clearly the scar above her eyebrow was very personal to her she took in a deep breath before speaking. "Where have you been all this time?" Gabrielle lowered her gaze to the floor. "It's a long story." Lila felt her smile widen. "You have to tell me everything, I knew you were alive but I didn't know that you were here. Why didn't you sent a message home to tell us where you were?"

Gabrielle felt her body tense how could she even begin to tell her sister the truth, which was that she had been turned in to a werewolf all those years ago and because of that she had never returned home because she had felt that her loss of humanity would mean her rejection? Korudon moved a step closer as a very familiar smell hit his nose it was a smell he had become used to it was a sweet musky odder which no human nose could pick up but his could. It was the smell of a werewolf this smell could only be picked up when they were in human form it vanished once they were in werewolf form. What he was picking up though was much sweeter than normal which was very odd he looked up realizing that it was coming from Lila's sisters, suddenly the other woman's withdrawn behaviour made a lot of sense. Lila had been searching for her sister for such a long time though that he felt it only right to bring up this at a better time when they were alone. Werewolves did not like revealing their inhumanity they kept it close to the heart as they had, had the worst time of when it came to their race.

Up until recently they had been persecuted, hunted and killed. Ironically the Empress ending the haunting law now made a lot of sense she had said that Lila's sister was her consort. He had seen a lot of werewolves but for the most part in werewolf form not in their human one. Gabrielle looked up meeting her sister's gaze. "It's hard to explain." Lila felt her smile widen. "Well we have all the time in the world." Evadine breathed in finally finding her voice. "Wait so let me get this straight Gabrielle…your related…to her?" Lila turned eyeing the servant girl. "Is she allowed to call you by your name…I mean she's a maid." Gabrielle tensed moving a step back from her sister. "Yes she's allowed to call me by my name she's a friend her name is Evadine." Lila looked up. "Wait so you're the consort of the Empress and your friends with the maid?" Xena folded her arms. "Yes she's my consort and I would appreciate it if you showed my staff more respect." Lila felt a smirk form. "So how did you get to be in the palace?" Gabrielle breathed in deeply. "It's complicated and I don't want to talk about it right now."

Lila raised her hands. "You have to tell me everything I mean where have you been for the past eleven and half years?" She paused. "Father and mother will want to know everything they'll want me to bring you home." Gabrielle stepped back feeling her body tense painfully the thought of meeting her parents again terrified her. "Its better that they don't know I'm here." Lila blinked in surprise. "What you can't be serious?" Gabrielle narrowed her gaze. "I am serious." Korudon stepped forward normally he wouldn't barge in but Lila was about to make an ass of herself and didn't really care but this was a family matter. The last thing he wanted Lila to do was mess up this reunion due to her emotional depth which could sometimes be very lacking as she didn't always understand why some people acted in certain ways. "May be your sister needs time to adjust to you Lila and get to know you better." He turned to the Empress. "Maybe the Empress would allow us to stay until you can get to know each other better?"

Xena folded her arms seeing where he was going with this. "You are both allowed to stay as long as you wish." She paused about to say more only to stop as she caught sight of Demetrius he was coming towards them a very concerned look in his eye as stepped inside the room. "My deepest apologises Empress but there's been an incident in the north distinct night market." Xena turned to him maybe his timing was for the better. Gabrielle was becoming very uncomfortable here and she clearly needed more time to adjust. "What kind of incident?" Demetrius took in a deep breath. "There was a fire it's been put out but they pulled out a burnt body from the flames it's been brought up to the palace." He turned to Gabrielle. "You need to come as well this very much concerns you." Xena turned to the others. "Excuse us this is important." Lila raised her hands. "Wait when will I see you again?" Gabrielle moved towards the open door watching as Demetrius stepped back. "I'll see you soon." Xena turned slowly to Lila. "Feel free to come and go as you both please, the entire palace is open to you apart from the royal suite."

Lila raised her eyebrows. "What's the royal suite?" Xena looked at her for a long moment before speaking. "That's my room." She turned slowly to Evadine. "Please take care of their needs." Evadine forced a smile as she nodded respectfully to the taller woman. Oh gods please tell her this wasn't happening. She was going to be personal maid to this woman and her friend? It sounded like Tartarus. She was stunned as it was that Gabrielle was even related to this rude woman. "As you wish Empress." Lila watched as the tall woman and her sister left closing the door behind them. She breathed in sitting herself down feeling the sadness over take her, so much for seeing her sister again this was not how she had imagined it she had thought that the she would at least be happy to see her, instead she had been emotionless and guarded. Korudon slowly sat down on the chair opposite. "Well that went well." Lila breathed in deeply she pulled out her boot dagger moving it between her fingers. "If you can call that a meeting I spent most my life searching for her and she has nothing to even say to me, she didn't even seem happy to see me."

Korudon put his clawed hands together. "Lila you're asking too much in to shorter a time, she's clearly been through something very traumatic." Lila looked up sharply catching a certain look in his eye. "Wait you know something don't you, I can see it in your eyes?" Korudon raised his clawed hands. "No…nothing really." Lila narrowed her gaze. "You know when it comes to lying you suck." Korudon felt his eyes dart. "Look I think you should just talk to her…it would be better, believe me." Lila moved putting a hand to his ear stroking it gently. "Or you could just tell me, you know I don't keep secrets from you." Korudon raised his hand taking hold of hers he hated that she was right as this was now going to make things difficult. "Your sister is…not human." Lila blinked in confusion as she looked in to his eyes. "What do you mean…not human?" Korudon swallowed trying to find the right words. "I think your sister is not telling you anything…because she's a werewolf."

He eyed the maid who suddenly looked very uncomfortable as she began to move towards the double doors with the trays. Lila laughed as she eyed him. "This is a joke right?" Korudon shook his head. "No I'm afraid it isn't you know I can smell human form werewolves from a mile off." Lila looked up feeling her eyes dart as the double doors shut as maid left. She turned back to her closest friend feeling the shock of what he was saying sink in as she spoke though it was more a statement than a question. "So my older sister is a werewolf…" Korudon put his hands together nervously. "You shouldn't blame her, she probably didn't get a choice in the matter you know werewolves bite people left, right and centre when they feel like it." Lila felt her shock disappear as a sly smile formed on her lips not only did this explain a lot but it made things very interesting, she didn't discriminate against none humans she knew better. "Imagine that, think of all the slave traders she could help us kill."

End of part 4

Silvermoonlight


	5. Twisted And Buckled Bone

_TWISTED AND BUCKLED BONE_

Xena breathed in deeply watching as two city guards came in to the throne room they were dragging a wooden litter which they laid carefully down what ever was under it was covered by a blanket. She could smell a burnt flesh it was a horrible smell and it hit her nose in an instant. She looked at Gabrielle who was standing opposite her clearly she could smell it as well. She could tell by the grimace on her lips, if the smell was bad for her it had to be a lot worse for her lover. She looked up at one of the guards recognising him instantly, he did visit the palace every now again to give her heads guards a report on how the city guards were doing and to bring up problems. His name was Elpidios and he stood out as he always had a heavy war hammer, which was a difficult weapon for most men and women to handle due to the power it took to swing it due to the weighted bronze end. She turned eyeing Demetrius who looked even more concerned before turning back to the leader of the head guard. "Hello Elpidios it's been a while." Elpidios turned to the tall woman he could see a small blonde woman standing opposite her, he was taking a guess but he had a feeling that she was her consort but he would find out soon enough. He nodded respectfully before speaking. "Yes it has Empress it's a shame I missed your last visit down in to the city not long ago as I was engaged in other matters."

Xena put a hand on her chin. "You said it was important that I see this." Elpidios took in a deep painful breath. "My self and my warriors came across a fight this morning at the northern distinct night market. At first we were told it was monsters but what we came across were two werewolves, they could both talk, which really shocked us all, we didn't know that they could speak." He lowered his head sadly. "They had been fighting for a while there was blood everywhere one of them spoke about the Imperial Council while the other spoke of true king the Golden Horn, none of it made sense to us. We tried to reason with them but we couldn't stop them the one who was talking about this king Golden Hind set fire to the whole market place, we did everything to put out the fire. We found a body but we never found the other one though we got reports of a flaming werewolf running through the streets on all fours. I wouldn't bother you with this Empress but its clear you know more about werewolves than I do and you may be able to shed some light on this event as it's really shaken up the men and women in my army." He pulled the sheet back. "This is the body we found."

Gabrielle breathed in sharply as the body came in to view it was a twisted and buckled skeleton, which still had flesh on it though it had been singed away. There were red areas of muscle all over the body which was twisted horribly the jaws were wide open showing intense pain even in death. The smell was awful and this wasn't the first time she had smelt it in her life. She had come across burnt werewolf bodies before hunters sometimes liked to set fire to living werewolves because they thought it was funny. It wasn't funny though it was twisted, sick and vile and she would never do that even to her worst enemies, fire was one of the most horrible ways to die. Xena breathed in painfully what a horrible way for anyone to die human or non human, she looked up at Elpidios. "I know some things about werewolves but I'm not the expert." She paused turning to Gabrielle. "This is Gabrielle she my consort." Elpidios bowed in the blonde woman's direction watching as the man opposite him instantly did the same. He had been right this was her consort and the woman she had been searching for in the city some time back. "It's an honour."

He paused before speaking. "Lady Gabrielle." Gabrielle blinked in surprise she wasn't expecting the title but if she was honest she really didn't care for it, no one in palace called her that. "It's Gabrielle…if you want to use my formal title then its Golden Hind." Xena turned seeing the shock appear in Elpidios's face. She felt a smile form. "Elpidios my I have the pleasure of introducing you to the werewolf king." Elpidios stood still for a minute trying to find the right words like everyone else he had been confused as to why the Empress had dropped the hunting law but now it made so much sense, her lover and consort, was a werewolf and a royal in her own right. He shook his head seeing the small blonde woman take a step forward eyeing the body more closely he moved his hand pointing to it. "Wait so you're like this guy?" Gabrielle looked up meeting his gaze she was getting used to peoples shock now when the truth became clear. "Yes and no." Elpidios put his hands behind his back. "What do you mean by that, excuse my rudeness, I don't understand?"

Gabrielle kneeled down in front of the body. "I have the horns of a stag rising above my head when I'm in my werewolf form." She turned looking at him for a long moment. "Don't worry I'm no threat to you right now I can't transform during the day, only at night." She put her hand on burnt clawed one catching sight of something gleaming she eased it off his burnt finger eyeing it before standing up. "What did the two werewolves say when they were fighting?" Elpidios breathed in deeply finally finding his voice. "There were two a black one wearing tattered clothes and a brown one who had strange bronze plated armour the black werewolf said the other werewolf fighting him was a traitor to the Empress and that he should die." The brown werewolf he was fighting said that he should die along with his false rebel king." We tried to reason with the both of them but this werewolf called us pathetic humans and said that he was happy to die for the glory of the Imperial Council." He paused before speaking. "That part really makes no sense to me." Gabrielle turned the melted ring between her fingers eyeing the insignia on it which had not been melted away though it was slightly distorted. "Go on."

Elpidios shook his head sadly. "The brown armoured werewolf told the other that he would die just like his false rebel king. The black werewolf replied by saying that his foe that he would willingly walk to his death and that he was not ready to die." He raised his hand. "The last words he said before he set fire to the market were all hail the true Horn Hind, the Golden Hind." Xena looked up slightly. "Was any one else hurt?" Elpidios took in a painfully breath. "Six market bystanders suffered serious burns though not bad enough to kill but bad enough to scar for life. My men and woman suffered miner burns but their hardy they'll get over it." Gabrielle turned slowly to meet his gaze. "I'm sorry for those who have suffered due to this, my people are on the brink of a civil war and I don't want innocent people to be harmed due to this rebellion." Elpidios blinked in surprise he hadn't said those words to place blame, yet this woman who was the Golden Hind was taking on the blame regardless. She didn't look like a royal he had to admit but she clearly she thought like one. "I do not place blame Golden Hind, fire is never an easy opponent to put out, there are always injures."

Gabrielle eyed the ring. "This was the werewolf who spoke of the glory of the Imperial Council he was true to his word in that he was willing to die for it. This is Narella's seal and this is one of her dirty assassins since they only wear the seals of their masters in the form of rings." She threw the ring watching as Xena caught it, it now felt like it had been a very long day her meeting with her sister had been hard enough and now this, a part of her just wanted to crawl back in bed. Xena looked at the ring moving it between her fingers. "What bothers me is why he was here in Corinth after all this isn't the first time your people have tried to kill you." Gabrielle folded her arms. "I don't believe he was after me if he wanted me he'd come for me. No he wanted the other werewolf for some reason and it had to be very important if he was willing to expose himself in werewolf form in front of an open crowd, the Imperial assassins don't normally do that, it's just not their style."

Xena eyed the dead body again. "What would be worth dying for in your culture?" Gabrielle shook her head as she adjusted her shirts sleeves. "Any number of things…but if the rebel survived he won't be alive for long, not if he was set alight. Some werewolves can survive that level of burning but most die because they can't endure the pain of transforming back and forth, it's just like skinning their transformation works against them and their heart just can't take the strain." Elpidios breathed in deeply. "I can have my men make a second search if we find him we can bring him to you." Gabrielle raised her hand. "There is no need for that, you won't find him and what ever he had to say to me will get here regardless as the rebels are on my side, not the Imperial Councils." Elpidios put his hands behind his back. "This is new to me Golden Hind, so the Imperial Council are the ones I need to stop, not the rebels?" Xena looked at the ring before tossing it to him watching as he caught it. "The Imperial Council will be wearing the plated armour the rebels won't and some may have rings like this one."

Elpidios nodded before looking up. "As you command, Empress." Xena turned to him. "No as Gabrielle commands the werewolves are her people, I do not rule them." Elpidios turned to the smaller woman whose face was unreadable. "As you command Golden Hind, I will see it done." Gabrielle paused eyeing him for a long moment. "I think it would be best that before you leave you visit Phrixus he can give you more details about my people and also elaborate more on the rebels and Imperial Council." Elpidios nodded respectfully okay so what if she was a werewolf, she was very respectful. He had a feeling that she might be a warrior just like the Empress it was in the way she held herself but he could be wrong. "As you wish Golden Hind, I feel there is a lot I need to learn." Xena moved a step closer to the younger woman putting her hand on her shoulder. "What ever you learn here about werewolves you can tell your men and women and the hoplites but Gabrielle's being here and her royal status among the werewolves has to be kept secret."

She narrowed her gaze. "Nether of you are to discuss it beyond these walls. Not all of the Corinthian diplomats know about the full nature of our relationship yet and I would prefer that whispers of it didn't get out. As you know not all of the diplomats like werewolves, is that understood?" Elpidios nodded. "Yes Empress, I will see it done." Demetrius turned to the taller woman. "I will take you both to the library." He turned to Gabrielle eyeing the dead body. "What do want done with this body Gabrielle?" Gabrielle took in a deep breath. "Please put it on one of the wagons, the ones that are being sent to the location outside the city of Aetolia my people will take him and give him a good burial." Elpidios eyed the dead body. "He's your enemy why give him a worthy burial?" Gabrielle turned to meet his confused gaze. "It is because he is my enemy that I would still give him a worthy burial he died in battle for what he believed was the rightful cause. If I leave him to rot in the sun then I'm no better than he was when he lived."

This was in essence true she was willing to give anyone who fought against her a noble death with the exception of Bastiaan. If she got her hands on him she'd leave his dead body to rot out the sun for murdering Damokles in cold blood. Elpidios eyed the Empress for a long moment before turning back to the blonde woman oh now he could now see why this woman was her consort she was very much a warrior only warriors had that kind of thinking of putting honour before their convictions and personal views. He stepped forward. "It has been an honour meeting you." He felt his smile widen. "Golden Hind." He bowed watching as the other man behind him did the same. "I hope someday that we meet again." Gabrielle felt a slight smile form. "I'm sure we will meet again." Elpidios looked up turning to the Empress. "Excuse me while I go to the library and learn something new." Demetrius turned to the two guards at the door. "Please move this body to one of the wagons and ensure they are all covered from the public." He watched as both guards took hold of the litter and the covered body removing it from the room. He turned to Elpidios and the man with him. "Come with me, I will take you to the study."

Gabrielle watched as he vanished from sight once more they were standing inside the throne room together. She eased her pipe out of her pocket lighting it using the one of the fire torches close she breathed in before breathing out the smoke. She paused eyeing the two thrones she walked up to the wooden throne eyeing it, it felt like a long time since she had been in this room. Even on her night walks she had never gone in to this room that much. "Can I sit here?" Xena moved standing opposite the other throne she leaned on it eyeing her lover, she could see stress in her face and the pain in her eyes even from here. She knew that she only smoked when the stress was getting to much. "This throne is yours Gabrielle, I don't own it anymore, it's yours to shape and mould as you see fit." Gabrielle eyed the wooden throne she slowly sat down on it taking in another long breath before breathing out the smoke from her pipe. "I guess the war is finally here."

Xena sat herself down in her throne looking at the other woman this wasn't how she pictured offering her, her throne, she had wanted it to be an event of joy. Yet it felt so subdued due to all that had happened today it was clear to her that Gabrielle's meeting with Lila had not gone well. Lila had wanted too much information and Gabrielle had not wanted to give it because she didn't want to tell her that she was a werewolf and that was understandable but now she had to deal with this. It was clear that the rebels were now rising up in Corinth and they needed leadership namely hers before things spiralled out of control. "We both knew this day would come." Gabrielle leaned back in the wooden throne getting more comfortable. "And yet a part of me didn't want it to come." She breathed in her pipe feeling the other woman's hand find her own. "I wanted more time together." Xena turned to meet her gaze. "I told you before Gabrielle I will walk with you to what ever end, you won't be alone in this your war is my war."

Gabrielle breathed out the smoke from her pipe. "You're going to have to call of the diplomats together." Xena felt herself tense. "Yes I will and it will have to be immediate." She turned slowly to her. "They have to know about this civil war and that you have full control of your people." Gabrielle ran her fingers over the wood of what was now her throne, she had never sat in her so called golden throne much in the Grand City she preferred to avoid it but sitting in this throne felt comfortable. It wasn't made of gold or gem stone but carved from oak wood even though it had no decoration, it felt warm and comforting. "I'll go in to Corinth and I'll take control of my people, if they are loyal they will stay by my side and do as I command." Xena looked at her for along moment seeing a hint of sadness in her eyes. "I'm sorry that two of your people died in my city." Gabrielle took another long breath from her pipe before breathing out the smoke. "One of them isn't dead but he will be soon and I have no idea what his death will have been for and that in it's self is tragic." Xena shook her head sadly. "He might live long enough to tell the rebels in Corinth why he was here."

She paused wanting to change the subject. "I'm sorry that your meeting with your sister didn't go well." Gabrielle tensed slightly. "She has no manners and it bothers me that she seems to look at servants as though they are lesser." She felt her hand form a fist. "A persons worth is not dictated by their position or their social standing its dedicated by their actions." Xena shook her head sadly. "Look I know this might look bad right now Gabrielle but I think she's just having trouble adjusting to you being alive, maybe she thinks spouting out foolish things like that might win your approval. She might even be doing it because she knows that you are my consort and maybe that royal status means you look down on others." Gabrielle felt a sad smile form. "She's knows nothing about royalty and status then and it really disappoints me." Xena looked at her for a long moment. "Are you disappointed because it didn't turn out the way you expected or is because she's not the way you remember?" Gabrielle breathed in her pipe feeling the other woman's hand tighten around her own. "I guess it's because she's not the way I remember."

Xena watched as her lover breathed out the smoke from her pipe. "You know she probably feels the same way about you." Gabrielle breathed in sharply. "Probably but she'll know soon enough I'm not human, her satyr friend will tell her and then she'll leave." Xena sat up sharply. "Wait you mean Korudon can tell that you're not human even though you are in human form?" Gabrielle lowered her gaze sadly. "Satyr's can pick up the difference between us and normal humans their sense of smell is as good as ours." Xena leaned over so she was closer to her. "Wait you knew this but you still went to the meeting regardless?" Gabrielle looked up meeting her shocked gaze. "Yes I knew but I had to see her again regardless of the consequences she my sister by blood if nothing more. I would like her to stay but I don't expect her to do so. After all a she is a mercenary and she'll just move on anyway, they always do." She stood up feeling Xena's hand remain on her own refusing to let go. Xena kept hold of her lover's hand she could hear her low self esteem talking again and it bothered her deeply. "You know you need to have more faith in her Gabrielle."

Gabrielle breathed in trying to stop the feeling of anger as it burnt up very suddenly she hated those words. She eased up her hand pointing to the scar on her face. "I had faith! This was what I got for believing in it. Faith is a commodity which people buy and sell for favours, it doesn't exist." Xena blinked in surprise she was unsure as to what had had brought this anger on but all she think was that it was stress over what had now been a very bad day. "You have faith in your goddess Ouroboros." Gabrielle shook her head. "No I worship her and offer my soul to her in death I do not have faith in her." Xena eased up her hand placing a gentle kiss on it. "Then have faith in me." Gabrielle felt her body freeze as her anger she had been feeling seemed to fade away, although not the edge of it. She now realized that she had been feeling edgy anger all day and she had no idea why, she was used to feeling it as she felt it most of her life but recently it had been more intense. She felt the guilt as it hit her hard, she loved this woman more than life it's self and yet she was shouting at her.

She hated her anger at times it got the better of her even when she thought she was in control, she wished she had more control over it but she had no idea where to start or how to deal with it she lowered her gaze to the floor. "I'm sorry I don't mean to shout at you, I'm just tired." Xena moved her hands up putting them on her arms stroking gently easing her a little closer. "Its okay Gabrielle, you have had a long day." Gabrielle looked up at the window she could see that the light was now starting to fade. "It's feels never ending." Xena shook her head. "Don't worry I have days like that I guess its just part of being a ruler." Gabrielle felt a sad smile form. "Regardless I shouldn't take out my anger on you, you've been nothing but kind to me." Xena looked up meeting her gaze. "No I still have a lot to make up for, I once made you dance around this throne room in werewolf form in chains because I was drunk and I saw you as not human. I didn't see your humanity, I just saw a monster, I can never change what I did that day but I can spend the rest of my life making you happy."

End of part 5

Silvermoonlight

The idea of the dead werewolf was loosely inspired by the bodies of Pompeii in that they are twisted and contorted due to cooking in heat of the pyroclastic waves hitting the city. One of the bodies was that was _Cast of a dog_ it's a very haunting figure and was found chained outside the House of Vesonius Primus, a Pompeiian fuller. A cast of it is currently on display in the British Museum and will be until late September.


	6. Finding The Moments In Our Lives

_FINDING THE MOMENTS IN OUR LIVES THAT MATTER_

Flora breathed in as she looked at the open door to The Slaughtered Lamb it had been relativity quite tonight. There had been no werewolf customer's only human ones. Werewolves were their main chain of customers and when they weren't around it meant that something was very wrong. Normally if there was trouble or something bad had happened, the Corinthian rebels kept very much out of sight. They only ever did that when those warriors from the Grand City snooping around Corinth. This didn't happen often in Corinth but the last few times it had her own people had still come in to the tavern so to see none of them at all made her feel very uneasy. She watched as Philo cleaned one of the wooden tankards before putting it behind the counter he breathed in before leaning over the counter. "I know that look Flora you're concerned." Flora looked up trying her best to smile. "It's a very quite night tonight." Philo eyed his hooked hand for a moment eyeing the almost empty tavern he hated nights like this when his people hid away from sight. "I'm sure things will pick up by midnight."

Flora moved to stand behind the counter so she out of ear shot of the people drinking. "What if it doesn't?" Philo gave her a smile as he put her hook on her hand. "I wouldn't worry you know we've had nights like this before but things always pick up." Flora eyed the empty chairs and tables opposite which were normally full at this time of night. "I hope so I have never liked quite nights." She eyed his hooked hand he had many hooks for different uses but tonight he had on the two sectioned hook for holding the wooden and leather tankards. "Do you ever miss your hand?" Philo eased up his hook looking at it they had been married for many years and still Flora had a sense of guilt for biting his hand off. It was a common miss belief among human beings that werewolves who lost limbs grew them back, this was not so. He had met werewolves who had lost limbs and it was permanent. The healing process only went so far it could heals deep scar, even gapping stomach wounds but bone would not re-grow though in very rare cases he had seen fingers grow back but that was it.

He felt a smile form as he looked at her. "You know you really need to stop feeling guilty about this Flora, it was just a consequence of the time and I think I deserved it. I was beating you with a wooden club in the cell and treating you no better than the arena animals." Flora breathed in deeply. "I took away your ability to ever hold anything again." Philo felt a smile form. "And you introduced me to a fine black smith who made me lots of interchanging bronze and wooden hooks and I do just as well so don't worry about it." He turned about to say more only to stop as three people stumbled in to the tavern. They were all wearing cloaks and hoods but they were tattered dirty and torn and even from a distance he could tell that their clothes weren't much better. They were muddy and torn and it was clear they hadn't had a bath in a while. Around the waist of the woman among them she could see old blood stained bandages and on the leg of another man he could see the same dirty bandages. He had nothing against vagabonds but he preferred that they bathed first.

There was an open bathing fountain for the public to use not far from here and it wouldn't hurt for them to have had a wash in it before coming here. That was the only downside to having a better sense of smell than normal human beings because when people smelt bad it really hurt your nose. He watched as the smallest man among them came to lean against the bar he moved to stand to the behind it. He could see white hair under the hood but the man in question did not have red eyes and was clearly not an albino. He looked up eyeing the dirty man. "What can I get you and your friends?" The man eyed him for a long moment before speaking. "You can get me the Golden Hind." Philo didn't think as he grabbed him pulling him forward by his tatty cloak speaking in a low venomous whisper. "Idiot don't you know the rules you don't ask that way? We use code words here." He felt a cold point as it tapped his shoulder he turned seeing that the bigger man next to him had a sword pressed against his neck, he breathed in he wasn't amused and this really wasn't the first time he had, had this. "You know this is drinking establishment and its really bad manners to show of your bronze here."

He paused letting go off the first mans shirt he could see Flora reaching for daggers which were hidden in her robes he turned meeting the man's angry gaze. "You really don't want to grab the attention of the city guard now do you? They really hate late night sword fights in taverns. In fact I think they will arrest you and lock you and your friends up over night and then you won't get what you want. Plus my partner Flora can throw daggers with brilliant accuracy you wouldn't want one in your eye now would you?" He felt the sword point move away from his neck he watched as the big man re-sheathed his weapon all three of these people were werewolves just like him. He casually pulled out three wooden tankards putting them on the table then slowly filling them with wine. "Now let's try this again shall we, you want Gabrielle would I be correct?" He watched as the man nodded. "And you are?" The smallest man pulled down his cloaks tattered hood down speaking in a low voice. "My name is Halirrhothius I'm from the White Family." Philo looked up pushing the wine towards him. "Please all of you have a drink it's on the house."

He paused watching as they took the drinks gulping them fast they were all clearly very thirsty. "Now lets just say that I'm not from the place of our people and neither is Flora, I'm of Roman decent as is she so you'll have to give us both much more information." Halirrhothius placed his empty mug down putting his hands together. "Let's just say that my family are of very ancient decent and the Imperial Council took it up on them selves to wipe out all of us, we are all that now remains." Philo breathed in refilling his mug. "You know people like us die every day for their whims ether because they ran away or they had children that didn't measure up to their standards. So tell me what makes you so special that you can cause a scene in my tavern?" Halirrhothius leaned closer to him. "My family have always been the guide to one with horns and my mother the great shaman Jacinda died because she believed in your cause very strongly." Philo looked up sharply that name he knew very well she had visited their tavern a long time ago, he watched as the man drank some of his wine. "I see, my apologises I was not aware of your status, your mother was a great woman."

He paused. "So I can assume that the Imperial Council's warriors who are snooping around are after you and your family?" Halirrhothius sat down watching as his brother and sister did the same, they were all tired, hungry and worn down both emotionally and physically. It had been a Tartarus of a journey to get here and they had all felt so out of their element in this human world. It was only by chance that they had asked a werewolf family outside the city where they could find others like themselves who had pointed them to this place. "What are you talking about? The Imperial bastards stopped following us a long time ago after we went in to the Hydra caves. We spent four days down there eating rotting caresses of animals which tasted utterly foul and licking the water from wet walls just to survive. It's not something I ever want to go through again as long as I live."

Flora poured herself as tankard of honey mead. "Welcome to the real world." She took a sip from it before looking up. "It's a cruel world when you're swimming in the gutter." Halirrhothius eyed her for a long moment. "Tell me what do you know about swimming in the gutter?" Flora took another long drink. "I was born a slave there is no worse fate when your life, your body and your existence isn't yours. So don't ever question me over swimming in the gutter, you were clearly born in to a privileged family and you do not know what's it is like at the very bottom of the ladder cleaning up after your master and mistress and being no more than furniture and having to deal with their tempers which normally involved a beating. Then being sold of to the arena and loosing your humanity and all just to please a crowd who enjoyed watching you fighting gladiator's everyday. You should learn the lesson very fast that your high status though important in the Imperial City means very little to most here in Corinth, or it's going to be a very steep leaning curve for you."

8

Demetrius moved through the corridor the light was fading fast, he wasn't going to walk through the royal gardens it was to cold. He had, had a very long winded time going through everything with Elpidios plus Chara and Phrixus could talk for hours when it came to werewolves and Gabrielle and though he didn't mind listening, after a certain point it became very tiresome. Now he just wanted to find Thaleia he turned the corner only to see her coming towards him a wide smile on her lips. He smiled feeling her arms as they wrapped around his body. "There you are I was looking for you." Thaleia smiled as she gave him a kiss before pulling away. "Is it true?" Demetrius raised an eyebrow. "Is what true?" Thaleia moved her hand through his short hair. "That Gabrielle's younger sister is in the palace?" Demetrius breathed in deeply he had hoped that she had not found out about this yet but the truth was that, that was wishful thinking on his part. Ceto knew everything that was going on before any one else in the palace did and she would pass it on right away to Thaleia, it was the privilege of their position of being personal maids.

He put his hands on her waist thinking his next words through carefully before speaking them. "Yes Lila is here in the palace." Thaleia put her hand on her chest plate. "So what is she like?" Demetrius took in a deep breath. "I don't recommend you go and speak to her right now, she's not." He paused trying to find the right words. "She's not like Gabrielle." Thaleia looked at him for a long moment. "What do you mean I don't understand?" Demetrius took hold of her hand kissing it. "She's not kind like Gabrielle is, she seems a little hatful and bitter and she might be very unkind to you because you're a maid." Thaleia smirked. "Look I had deal with Gabrielle for months I'm sure I can deal with her sister." Demetrius shook his head. "No this is different please take my word on it and I don't want to see you get hurt." Thaleia felt her smile widen. "I'll be fine you worry too much." He looked up about to say something only to stop as a voice hit the air behind him.

"It's nice to see you two."

Demetrius let go of Thaleia as he turned to face Fedora who was smiling at him he coughed clearing his throat before speaking. "Fedora…I can explain." Fedora watched as he daughter adjust her clothes subconsciously while he bowed slightly, they were acting like little children who had been caught stealing from the kitchen. She folded her arms personally she had hoped they would finally get together but a part of her wanted to tease them a little. She folded her arms pretending to be annoyed. "So what were you two doing?" Fedora swallowed. "We were just…" Demetrius stepped forward. "It was my fault Fedora I should have told you." Fedora looked up meeting his gaze. "You should have told me what?" Demetrius took in a deep breath. "I should have told you." He paused before speaking. "That I care very deeply for your daughter and I want only for her happiness. I'm so sorry that I have not asked for your approval yet, I was going to speak to you tonight." Fedora felt a smile form. "You know they say asking for a parents approval is now considered very old fashioned."

Demetrius lowered his head respectfully. "Then I'm old fashioned and I don't deny that." Fedora looked at her daughter who now looked very anxious clearly because she had been caught but also because she now knew that she could deny Demetrius's approval and being the man he was if she did deny it he would accept it and walk away despite that it would hurt him. She felt her smile widen as she raised her hand. "You know I was surprised when Iona told me about you two getting together some time ago. I was surprised but not unhappy I mean I couldn't imagine my daughter being with anyone else better, I mean she has, had her eye on you for a long time." Thaleia blinked in confusion eyeing her mother. "How did you know that I never told you that?" Fedora shook her head. "Let's just say Gabrielle wasn't the only one to watch you when the Empress had meetings in the study I know that during these meeting you liked to watch Demetrius and you took the risk of being caught."

Thaleia rolled her eyes well this was embarrassing she put her hands together. "You know we really don't need to go in to this mother." Demetrius turned eyeing her. "You used to watch me in the study?" Thaleia felt the heat in her face she looked down hoping that he wouldn't see her blush. "Yes I used to watch in the study…its not as bad as it sounds I didn't stalk you…I just used to watch you now and again." Demetrius felt a smile form hearing that was flattering he had never known anyone to watch him and have that level of interest in him. It showed that she had clearly loved him for a long time and he had never realized. "I am deeply flattered that you watched me." Thaleia eyed him for a long moment feeling some of the embarrassment fade although not all of it. "I didn't tell you because I didn't know how you would take it." Fedora raised her hands. "Maybe you two would like to come with me, we can share a good meal and we can talk about your new found relationship?" Demetrius stepped forward. "It would be my pleasure." Thaleia breathed in feeling Demetrius take her hold of her hand their no getting out of this her mother had probably had this in mind for a while, she nodded before following Demetrius as he walked opposite her mother.

8

She can't sleep she's been tossing and turning in our bed for some time now I can see her eyes reflecting in the darkness. Gods she must have so much on her mind right now her sister, her people and the Corinthian council. If it were me I couldn't sleep ether she was very quite over dinner but I expected that it's just been a very hard day. We are both naked apart from their underwear and under the fur covers of our bed there is a fire burned in the corner keeping out the cold. Xena looked up slightly her lover has been a little edgy lately and she could only assume it was due to stress as a lot had happened between them in the six and a half months. They had gone from enemies to friends to lover's maybe Gabrielle just needed time to relax and take in all that had happened. Or maybe she was trying to take in becoming leader she knew from experience that being called a leader and finally doing things as a leader were two very different things. The hardest part was stepping in to the position and getting in to it mentality, she had, had a lot problems during her first three weeks as Empress. She had suffered from nervousness, lack of sleep and forever questioned if she could rule Greece.

She had been a warrior for so long and despite how much she knew about diplomacy being a ruler of this type was very different there were different protocols to learn as well as getting used to palace life which was so far removed from anything she had been used to. Gabrielle though was going though the reverse she had sat a top a meaningless throne while the Imperial Council with held power from her and tried to make her their puppet while making her life Tartarus on so many levels. She had, had to act the part as a werewolf king while trying so hard to hold on what little power she had while forever been looking over for shoulders for those who could betray her. Not to mention her ex Adrienne had been abusive toward her after the murder of Damokles a man she had loved very deeply. Now she was free from all this and had her horns which were pure bone she had to now start to leading her people the first being the werewolves of Corinth. The whole thing had to be both daunting and frightening. Any one who ever said that leaders and kings didn't get scared was lying, everyone was afraid of leadership on some level, even though not all were willing to admit to it. She turning over on to her side gently putting her arm around the other woman's waist feeling her fidgeting stop. "Can't you sleep?"

Gabrielle turned meeting the other woman's concerned gaze. "I'm sorry I don't mean to keep you awake." Xena looked at the dark sky outside it was very late and it had been a while seen she had seen Gabrielle have trouble sleeping like this. She used to walk around in werewolf form till the early hours of the morning because she had been plagued by nightmares and had trouble dealing with her past issues and guilt and although the guilt was still there on some level the nightmares weren't and normally she could sleep soundly, which made this very out of ordinary. "Its okay it's just been a while seen I have seen you up this late." Gabrielle felt her eyes dart. "You mean I'm not walking around late at night in werewolf form contemplating my thoughts." Xena felt a smile form as she moved closer so she was against her body. "You now if you want to take a walk in your other form I don't mind, you clearly have a lot on your mind." Gabrielle eyed the fire in the corner of the room frankly even with her winter coat she didn't like the idea of walking around the palace at this time of night she would rather be with her lover. "No really I'm okay I don't feel like walking around right now."

She looked in to the other woman's eyes uncertain of her next words. "Do you really think my sister is going to stay despite knowing that I'm not human?" Xena eased up her hand running it down her chest in a gentle motion. "Yes Gabrielle I believe she will stay despite that you're a werewolf, you're her sister and I think she wants to get to know you better." Gabrielle felt the other woman's hand stop just below her ribs. "What if she doesn't though?" Xena leaned closer to her. "Then it would be a great loss to her to have missed out on getting to know someone like you, whose strong kind and loving." Gabrielle felt a smile form. "You give me far too much credit Xena." Xena moved her hands through her hair. "No you're a better person than you give yourself credit for." She paused running her hand down her face in a gentle motion. "But I have the rest of our lives to keep on telling you that." Gabrielle looked at her for a long moment. "Thank you…for the throne it means a lot to me." Xena eased her body over so she was on top of the other woman. "I'm sorry it wasn't given to you under better circumstances." She felt the other woman's hands as they found her back moving in slow circles. "How would you like it decorated?"

Gabrielle met the other woman's lips kissing them gently. "I have an idea in my head I'll probably draw it up tomorrow." Xena raised an eyebrow. "Can I watch?" Gabrielle met her lips again running her hand through her long dark hair. "You know my sketches aren't that good." Xena smirked as she looked down at her enjoying their present position. "No your sketches are wonderful and I would love to be there when your draw the design for your throne." She kissed the younger woman enjoying the warmth and feel of her lips she felt tired but she didn't care she loved to indulge in these moments they were such utter bliss. It was already clear to her that Gabrielle wanted to design and sculpt her throne and that fascinated her on many levels, she wanted so much to be there during the whole process. Just to see the love that Gabrielle would put in to the thrones design and creation and how she would craft and mould it in to her own. She leaned forward meeting her lips again this made her feel so much better as she had felt that maybe the throne had not gone down well but this proved otherwise and that made her so happy inside on so many levels.

End of part 6

Silvermoonlight


	7. Floating Between Ecstasy

_FLOATING BETWEEN ECSTASY AND EMOTIONAL AGONY_

I can feel her kissing my throat her lips are moving up my neck slowly and gently as I lie naked on the cold floor and she lays over me, her body against mine. I can feel the heat of my body and feel the pounding of my heart it is ringing in my ear like an eternal instrument igniting every part of my soul. Its dark all around and I am in bliss but under this bliss is a piecing rage burning to get free and I am trying to control it with every inch of my will. Yet it is so hard it's like feeling daggers being trust in to my body which is already on fire, I'm riding so high that I can't come down as I feel my lovers lips move across her chest as her hands drifted lower. I could feel my legs being straddled by the older woman's body as my hands find her back and my nails dig in, I can't take it anymore I want to let go but I can't. I want to transform but shouldn't I want to die and be reborn a new, the monster in my sexual drive is taking control and I am struggling now to control it.

I feel my teeth pinch against my lips their growing and I can't stop them, I'm so close to reaching climax on two levels and feel the claws as they burst through my finger nails. I hear her scream as I loose control pushing my claws in to her skin feeling the cold liquid as her blood runs free and her scream of agony hits the air. I'm hurting her I'm breaking her and wounding her and I can't stop myself. Its awful delightful and painful ecstasy, I can see the blood running free and see the pain in her eyes as she looks down in to mine. I can see fear, pain but she does not stop and nether do I. I can feel the my body changing buckling as I transform and my claws remain in place cutting deeper wounds along her back tearing through muscle and bone as I force her forward feeling her now smaller body pressing against mine. I force her down on to the floor my huge jaws opening with in inches of her face before clamping shut. It is no longer pain I see but terror as my jaws slam in to her throat tearing pulling ripping as blood sprays forth like a tide soaking the floor , this can't be happening, why is this happening? I would never do this to her I love her! Please let me wake up! Please get me out of this nightmare!

Gabrielle felt her eyes snap open as she grabbing her sword bolting up right in bed feeling the sweat as it poured down her face. She groaned painfully closing her eyes for a moment trying to focus on where she was. She was fine the dream wasn't real she was in Xena's room in her bed she turned sharply trying to control her breathing as she looked at her lover who was sleeping on her side next to her. She could feel the cold air as it hit her chest she looked down realizing that the cover had fallen down exposing her naked upper body. She eyed her weapon before easing up her knees and putting a hand on her face. Why in Ouroboros's name had she had a dream like this? It had been utterly awful on every level she would never do that to this woman, she would never hurt her, her gaze drifted to her weapon hand realizing that it was shaking violently. She breathed in feeling her heart beat start to slow down and she gained control over her body she eased up her hand wiping the sweat away looking at sword hand once more which had stopped shaking.

She had never experienced a dream like this or experienced a shaking weapon hand before, clearly it was just a side effect of the dream but she didn't like it regardless. She tensed focusing her thoughts eyeing the night sky which was still dark so much for sleeping all night. She had probably been asleep for less than four hours. She turned looking at the sleeping woman again, what if she ever did that, what if she hurt her? What if she lost control and she paid the price for it? If she ever hit her it would be the end their relationship for sure, she had only ever hurt her on one other occasion but they had not been friends back then and it had been after Xena had, had her dance in front of the royals in chains. She had control over her anger but despite this it always felt like under the surface and constantly being restrained and there were moments when she lost it. She wished that she could control it most days but had come to accept that, that would never be so. Normally she wouldn't have cared but now she did unlike her past lovers Xena was human not a werewolf and it meant that she had to stay in control all of the time or she would really hurt her.

She had never been in this situation before and her anger she could control to a point but she wouldn't lie, her lust and sexual drive was not as easy to control. She had almost lost it once during their love making not long ago and though the other woman had not said a word she knew she had hurt her. She put a hand through her damp fringe as she looked at her sword seeing her own face reflected in the gleaming blade like a mirror. She breathed in deeply about to lie back only to stop as she caught sight of something leaking out under the central door from her room that led to her room, it was dark in colour. She put down her sword as she threw back the cover getting out of bed as then pulled on her robe and closing it quickly as she took hold of her sword again. She moved slowly towards the central door raising her sword higher as she kneeled down running her finger tips through the dark pool.

She smelt her finger only to pull away sharply it was blood but not human blood she stood up leaning against the central door she could hear someone moving behind it, she narrowed her gaze she could smell another werewolf. Since when did any bastard slip in to her room with out her knowing and bleed all over her floor? She felt her grip on her weapon tighten as she moved her fingers towards the door handle. If a werewolf was here why hadn't they come in to this room and attacked her out right? Why hesitate she had been sleeping and a perfect target, no something wasn't right about this she could feel it deep in the pit of her stomach, she hated it when things didn't make sense to her. Who ever was in her room was clearly very badly wounded that was why they hadn't attacked her.

"Gabrielle?"

Gabrielle turned sharply seeing that her lover was now wide awake she eased up her free hand keeping whispering under her breath. "There is a werewolf in my room, I can smell them." She watched as the older woman grabbed her robe pulling it on while grabbing her sword. She breathed in seeing the taller woman come to stand opposite the concern in her eyes. She turned the handle slowly opening the door catching sight of bloody drags marks which led to the centre of her room there was a figure. She could tell that it was a werewolf but who ever they were they were laying on there stomach legs outspread and tail down but there was something wrong though. It was the way there limps were moving and how they looked crooked and distorted she narrowed her gaze edging closer to the fallen werewolf. She took in a painful breath as it became very clear to her why the body was so distorted. She could now see that werewolf had no fur only burnt skin which was pulsing as blood ran from open holes as its body tried to heal itself.

There were whole area's were there was nothing but bone showing through. She could see open ribs in one area which had the insides showing through and there were bone ligaments on the legs, arms and tail section. The worst part of all was the face half of it had been burnt away revealing nothing but teeth and white bone and an empty eye socket were an eye had once been. There were areas were muscle was growing in stands and making patterns of red all over the heavy upper and lower jaw bone. The one good eye which was brown and gleaming in the low light could be seen but it was an eye that was filled with pain and torment. She couldn't imagine the agony that this werewolf was in or even how long he had forced himself to stay alive just so he could get to the palace. This was the werewolf who had gotten away but had still been set alight in the flames. The survivor if you could call him that she watched as her lover took hold of the lit candle on her desk moving to light the torch stand opposite. She raised her hand stopping her as she lowered her weapon putting it on the floor opposite. "You don't want to put that on, it's not pretty."

She moved over to her bed yanked of one of the fur covers which was light and warm then kneeled down gentle putting it over the rebels destroyed body she knew it would do nothing for his pain he was to far gone and he was dying but it would at least give him his dignity. She gently took the candle from her lover's hand putting it opposite his body just enough to light the area near his face so she could see it. The face looked up to her as the mouth moved all though the words were gargled due to the werewolf's tongue which had been damaged. "Golden…hind." Gabrielle felt a sad smile form the werewolf was male the voice gave him an identity, even if his body didn't. "Yes I'm the Golden Hind." The eye looked at her as the mouth moved again with great difficulty. "I found…you." Gabrielle nodded trying to ignore the agonizing pain in her heart as she met his gaze. "Yes you found me." She watched as the taller woman slowly sat down opposite her keeping quite she could see the sadness in her eyes as the werewolf spoke again. "The Apollonia rebels…wish to give…this to you." Gabrielle watched as the one clawed hand which was burnt down to the fingers bones came out from under the cover pushing a bag towards her, only the outer leather had been burnt but not very deeply.

The werewolf spoke again as she took it from his bloody hand. "The Imperial…Council wants to bring bleeding….pillars… of…sorrow to humans." Gabrielle eyed him for a long moment, bleeding pillars she had never heard that statement before not even in her readings. What did it mean and why would he say it to her? She looked up only to watch in surprise as his boned hand took hold of her sword blade pulling it towards him she didn't think as she grabbed the handle. She tensed as he pushed the blade up to his throat as he raised his head. "Kill…me." Gabrielle felt her hand on her weapon start to shake before she could stop it. It wasn't fear it was that tense feeling returning once more and her having no control over it. Xena eyed her lover's sword hand she could see it shaking, not in all the time she had known her had she seen her sword hand shake even when she was angry or sad. She always had complete control over her weapon even if not her emotions, which made this very strange. She looked up as her lovers grip tightened causing her hand to stop shaking.

Gabrielle looked at the werewolf's one good eye feeling the pain twist in her chest she had only ever done this once before on a werewolf in her unit who had been skinned alive back when she had moved to the Grand City. It was considered an honour as a warrior to kill those who were in to much pain and end their suffering to give them any less was cruel and dishonourable. Gabrielle looked at him for a long moment before leaning forward. "Tell me your name, so I can tell the rebels of your bravery." The werewolf looked up. "Ucalegon…my name is Ucalegon." Gabrielle felt a sad smile form as she pulled him up slightly. "When I suite the throne as king you will always be remembered I will ensure that your name goes down in history." She raised her blade higher feeling the intense pain hit home, she took in a deep painful breath tensing her body this kill had to be perfect if she slipped the blade she would cause him a very painful death. Xena felt her body tense she could see her lover preparing herself she knew that she had no choice this werewolf was in so much pain to not offer him death would be cruel.

She leaned over removing the bag which was clearly important in some way. Gabrielle took in another deep breath before gently putting her hand on the burnt flesh at the back of the mane watching as the werewolf nodded as best he could signalling that he was ready as his one good eye closed. She trust her weapon forward in a lightning fast motion hearing the crack as it pieced bone hitting the target, she watched as his body tensed before going completely still as death took over. She looked down at her blade which was now deeply imbedded in side his neck then carefully pulled it out watching as the head drooped down fully as she let go of the burnt skin on his neck. She felt the word slow down as she looked at her blade watching as blood ran down the centre creating patterns of red she lowered her weapon watching as it hit the floor. She looked down trying to hide her pain which had become so much more intense. She felt her lovers hand as it came to rest on her lap as she lowered her head sadly looking at the floor. She moved her hand realizing that it was now covered in blood due to her putting it close to the werewolf's body.

"I'm sorry."

Gabrielle looked up meeting her lovers gaze before covering the werewolves face with her blanket. "I have to go now and visit my people…I don't know what he even meant by bleeding pillars." Xena slowly eased herself to her feet she took hold of her lovers hand easing her gently up in to a standing position seeing the intense pain and sadness in her eyes. "No first I need you to let me wash this blood of your hands." She moved her towards the open central door closing it behind her wanting to keep the now dead body out of her lover's sight. She would have Demetrius remove the body and have the guards clean her lover's room. Thaleia was not ready for this if the young maid saw it, it would be far too much for her to handle, it was true she had seen blood and guts but the body in that room was enough to give anyone nightmares. Maybe she being over protective but she wanted Thaleia to keep some of her innocence as she had always felt guilty about Ceto loosing her innocence after being with her all on the battlefield and seeing so much blood.

She watched as Gabrielle sat down on her bed the younger woman looked sad and deflated as if she now had the weight of the world resting firmly on her shoulders. She moved over to her wash room filling a wooden bowl with cold water. Gabrielle had, had no choice but to put that werewolf out of his misery but she couldn't help but feel that this wasn't the first time the younger woman had done this. As there was so little hesitation when she had made the kill and she had very methodically placed her blade at a point where it would kill instantly. She moved towards the younger woman seeing that the bloody sword was still in her hand and still being gripped it firmly. She slowly kneeled down in front of her taking hold of the weapon gently freeing it from her fingers, before placing it close by. She eased up the bowl and wet cloth slowly and carefully wiping the blood away from her fingers until they were clean before speaking. "You did the right thing he was in to much pain."

Gabrielle looked up slightly meeting her intense light blue gaze. "Then why doesn't it feel right? He probably had family, children or a partner and I just took him away from them." Xena shook her head sadly. "This isn't your first time doing this is it?" Gabrielle felt her body tense. "No it's my second and it's not any easier it's just harder." Xena carefully dried her hands with a cloth. "It never gets easer in my youth I once had the job of putting dying men and women on the battle field out of their misery I will never forget the way they looked at me, some wanted to die others looked at me with disgust. I just felt sadness at cutting their lives short, back then I was just part of the rebellion I wasn't leading it." She put the dry cloth to one side watching as Gabrielle's her pet Collared Doe Icos flew over landing on the bed next to her. The younger woman picked him up gently stroking his back listening to the deep cooing sounds before speaking. "I've never liked to kill those who are suffering I remember the one killed during my training, he was stupid and got captured the hunters skinned him alive. Putting him out of his misery was the only thing I could do, but I'll never forget the way he looked at me."

She felt the other woman's hands as they found her knees running her finger tips over them. "Like it was my fault…but it wasn't my fault I did what I was told but he took it up on himself to go against orders." She shook her head. "There was something he said to me which I didn't understand back then, he said, that might is right even when it's wrong. It's this saying which Ares the God Of War is meant to have said as he charged in to battle at he head of his armies." Xena felt a smile form she had heard that saying many times. "I think what Ares meant with that comment was that some times you must charge in to battle but you must plan ahead. I think a lot of people misunderstand that saying as him saying that you should force your way in to battle and they end up dead because of it." She looked up slightly. "It seems that you and I both know that winning any battle is about more than brute force." Gabrielle carried on stroking her pet. "Yes I guess we do." Xena slowly stood up giving her a gentle kiss on her scar. "I'll get Demetrius to move the body from your room."

End of part 7

Silvermoonlight


	8. The Loose End Of Honour

_THE LOOSE END OF HONOUR _

Thaleia walked up the long corridor she had heard the news this morning which was very bad, a wounded werewolf had found his way in to Gabrielle room and died. She had been told by Ceto that couldn't go in there until they had cleaned the room, which was both annoying and frustrating on many levels. She wanted to talk Gabrielle and check that she was okay amongst other things. She still didn't get what was so bad about a dead body she wasn't afraid of seeing blood and guts she had seen enough of Gabrielle's that the idea really didn't bother her anymore. Regardless of her personal feelings though she had to obey the Empress even if she didn't agree with her reasoning, somehow she hoped though that once she met up with Gabrielle she would explain to her why she had been left out of this. She hated being left out if reminded her of a time in the palace before she had become a Gabrielle's personal maid she had been nothing but a cleaner and a loner and being honest with herself she had always felt like she was on the sidelines looking in and seeing others who were happy and she didn't want that feeling anymore.

She wanted to tell Gabrielle that her mother had approved of her and Demetrius being together and she had really wanted to ask her about her sister like what she was like and how their first meeting had gone. Because she didn't really know and nether did any of the staff, Demetrius had said that Lila wasn't nice to meet in person but she didn't really believe that, I mean how bad could someone really be? She turned another corridor only to stop as she heard laughter coming from the throne room and it wasn't a voice she recognised. She turned the corner seeing that the guards looked annoyed, it was obvious they were at the point of loosing their tempers with who ever was in side the room. They opened the throne room's doors as she walked towards them, giving her a respectful nod. She could now see a person inside who clearly wasn't a guard but a mercenary. She was a young woman who looked just a little younger than Gabrielle her hair was dark black and she had sea blue eyes. She moved a step closer seeing that she was seated on Gabrielle's throne.

She felt herself tense it was forbidden for anyone to sit on these two thrones, they belonged to the Empress and Gabrielle. She moved a step closer taking in a deep breath before speaking. "You are not allowed to sit on these thrones they belong to the Empress and her consort." The dark haired woman looked up eyeing her for a long moment before speaking. ''Well I am, maybe you have not heard but I'm an important guest." Thaleia folded her arm how arrogant no one was above the rules, not even her. "No one is allowed to sit on these thrones neither maid nor Greek royal and everyone in his palace knows that." Lila eyed the dark skinned woman in disgust, gods she hated being told what to do least of all by a maid. "I don't have to listen to you, your nothing but a servant its not like anyone cares about what you think or say, your just here to serve, scrub and clean. Thaleia felt her body tense as the anger twisted in her stomach she wasn't just a maid, she was a personal maid with vast power at her calling and everyone had to obey her word. Her word as it was good as Gabrielle's. "I am the personal maid of the Empress's consort and my word is as good as if it came from her lips."

Lila sat up sharply she had not seen this coming at all, so this was Gabrielle's personal maid? It didn't surprise her that she had one but knowing who she was made things very interesting. All of the other staff she had spoken to so far had been very cagey with her clearly they didn't realize who she was yet and that she was related to Gabrielle. She had been trying to find out how her sister had gotten here and how long she had been here and how she had ended up becoming the Empress's lover yet no one had told her anything and that had just made her angry. She had found herself exploring the vast palace just to find something to do. She wasn't used to this manner of life at all it was to slow she liked to be up at dawn and doing things. Though she had to confess that she loved the bed and the wash room, she had not felt this fresh in a very long time. She had left Korudon asleep in their room as he clearly really needed some rest. She felt cold smile form as she eyed the young woman in front of her maybe she could play with her a little by threatening her and get the information she needed to know.

After all, all maids were the same push them a little and they spill all their master's secrets they also weren't truth worthy and they betrayed and sold out their friends. She stood up from the throne folding her arms trying to look more imposing. "So you know my older sister, well this is very interesting she didn't tell me a great deal in our first meeting about herself and she didn't tell me that she had personal maid." Thaleia folded her arms meeting the woman's ice cold gaze. "My name is not maid it is Thaleia, show me some respect and call me by it." Lila laughed as she came to stand over the other woman who was smaller than herself. "You know no ones told me how my sister got to be in this place, they won't tell ether how she came to be the Empress's lover she also wasn't very forth coming at our meeting yesterday. Maybe you could fill me in just a little on that." Thaleia looked up in surprise this was Lila, Gabrielle's sister. She looked closer could see the slight features in her face that were similar to Gabrielle's even the expressions boar a similarity but her posture and actions were both bullying and disrespectful. "You should ask your sister, not me." Lila smirked eyeing her. "She won't tell me but you might servant."

Thaleia eyed the other woman for a long moment before speaking. "I just told you my name, call me by it or pay the consequences." Lila laughed eyeing her in disgust. "My, my aren't we a little firefly, I can so see why she likes you." Thaleia narrowed her gaze realizing something for the first time which had not accord to her until now, this woman had dilated pupils she was high on something. She knew that Gabrielle had given up opium though she had never seen her smoke it but she knew she had done it in the past to dull the emotional pain, not because she wanted to get high. "Taking drugs is allowed in the palace but it is to be done in side your room out of sight of others clearly no one told you this rule, you should take notice of it." Lila blinked in shock the condescending little bitch, so she was high so what? Black henbane always made her feel better though she hated that its effects weren't long lasting as she really liked the euphoria sensation until it wore off as it calmed her nerves and made her forget her childhood pain. "You know when we were small my sister was always more popular than me, people warmed to her like she was a fire in winter, I was just in the shadows forever watching her."

She narrowed her gaze. "My perfect sister, who my farther loved more than me and who could charm all the boys and girls in the village with a single smile and be kissed by both and loved by all." She felt an evil smile form as she grabbed her arm harshly not caring if her grip hurt. "Did she charm you in between the sheets?" She felt the sudden blinding pain as the other woman hand struck her around the face she let go feeling the sting of pain in her cheek. She eased up her hand trying to take the pain, the little bitch! She wasn't going to be hit by a maid. She grabbed hold of her sword hilt as she moved closer to her. "You ever touch me again and I will cut you open!" She didn't think as she eased out her sword putting it so the point was very close the other woman's face. "I'm guessing you have never seen anyone's insides least of all your own so believe me it will be very shocking to you when they spill out and hit the floor!" Thaleia breathed in gaining control over her fear she knew that if she let it show this woman would think she had won. Unlike Gabrielle she clearly had no honour instead she was bully who liked to throw her weight around and threaten others. She looked up meeting Lila's cold gaze not moving an inch as she spoke in an even tone. "I have never slept with your sister nor has Gabrielle ever made any moves on which are sexual. She is not like that she respects my sexuality and the fact that I do not sleep with women and prefer men."

She paused eyeing the gleaming blade of the sword. "I have also seen inside a living body it was in fact your sister's she nearly died once with in these walls and I had to help to save her life. Do not think that just because I am a maid that all I do is clean and scrub, my loyalty is to your sister and it is unwavering." She paused before speaking. "That loyalty would be lost on you Lila, you clearly do not have her honour or nobility she has never threatened me in the way you just have. She has always shown me kindness maybe that is why she was always more popular in childhood than you because she shows deep kindness and compassion to others." Lila felt her teeth grind together as she eyed the other woman feeling her grip tighten on her weapon she breathed in slowly lowering it seeing that the woman's eyes didn't leave her own. "My sister is a werewolf, werewolves tear people from limb to limb I've seen it, its not nice, are you not afraid that one day my sister's anger might just slip and you might wind up dead?" Thaleia folded her arms gods this woman wasn't just high she was also stupid, she wasn't sure if Gabrielle had told her about being a werewolf or if she had found out but ether way this comment was awful.

She wasn't referring to her as a flesh and blood but a monster and not a human being, though a part of her hoped that it was the drugs talking. "Gabrielle is not an animal or a monster and unlike you she has control over her anger but believe me she won't be happy about this meeting if she ever finds out about it." Lila narrowed her gaze. "Is that a threat?" Thaleia shook her head sadly as she stepped back. "No it is not a threat and I have no intention of telling her because I would prefer to give you the benefit of the doubt and hope that right now that the drugs you have taken are talking and not you. I am also a personal maid it is my job to ensure that she is happy and I know that she thinks about you, you're her family even though you think so little of her." She turned walking away leaving the other woman standing in the throne room, she meant every word she just spoken. Lila was Gabrielle's family and even if she was a bully and a fool she wouldn't put a wedge between them, regardless of her personal feelings. Faolan breathed in deeply watching through the gap in the opposite door as the Thaleia disappeared through the throne room's doors on the opposite side of the room which the guards closed behind her. Both of them were smiling at her bravery as they had not had to intervene though he had seen that they were about to, if Gabrielle's sister had kept her weapon up any longer if would not have ended well for her.

From what Evadine had said this woman was very difficult to be around and to serve but he had no idea that she was this bad. It was very clear to that she was a bully and very cruel natured. Thaleia may have chosen silence but he hadn't he wasn't going to allow this woman to get away with her actions. Threatening unarmed men and woman was both dishonourable and cruel and any warrior worth his or her salt knew this and would never do it. He knew all to well from child hood that bullies once they were allowed to get away with things would try again and become even more brutal. Lila was clearly very dangerous this whole event proved that she welded her sword like a spoilt and jealous child and he wouldn't allow her to get away with it. He would tell Gabrielle the truth along with the Empress, this had to be stopped and quickly before it got out of control. If it wasn't stopped now Lila would act out her threats and someone innocent would wind up dead or wounded because of it. He closed the door walking away from the throne room door. He was so disappointed he had come here to greet Lila and get to know her but instead been greeted with a view of her holding her sword to Thaleia's throat. Clearly this woman was just a rotten apple unlike her sister who had kept her dignity despite all that she had suffered in the past. He turned limping away from the door he would tell them what had happened when he brought up their food tonight.

8

Blackness so much blackness and pain like a shadow in the night twisting and turning around every one of my limbs like a snakes coil. Taking energy life and breath away from me I can feel myself drifting in this sea but that sea has finally come to shore and I can see a hairs breath of light in the distance calling me back from this dark oblivion. I can see the red cat slit eyes of Jormungand the Midgard Serpent staring at me I can see every one of his black scales gleaming in the blackness and his huge mane of spiked thorns as the words echo through his massive razor toothed jaws vibrating through my body like a wave. "_Serve me in death serve me in life and sacrifice._" I don't understand the words but it's to late as his jaws come towards me and I realize that the light I was seeing is coming from with in them, this bright light consumes me as his jaws close around me and all I know is that I have to return to the place which I came from. Adrienne opened her eyes only to wince in agony as the sun light hit them she pulled up her hand only to hear the grinding of metal as her hand stopped in mid way up and she unable to move it up any further. She looked down realizing that on her arms and her legs were thick heavy bronze chains while bronze and leather straps had been bound around her body.

One was wrapped around her chest while the other was around waist and just to make matters worse she could feel something pointed sticking in to her neck. Clearly she had been restrained though she had no idea why, she looked around the small room which was some sort of healer's room. She winced as a memory came flooding back to her she had pushed Gabrielle through the window and then it had all gone wrong during the fall to earth, her ex had pushed her face first in to the stone lion there had been a crack and then intense blinding pain before everything had turned to darkness. She closed her eyes it hurt to think, never mind to move she breathed in painfully before speaking. "Get me out of here, what is this, a prison?" She opened her eyes watching as a man with a beard appeared he had a rather unimpressed look on her face as he folded his arms narrowing his gaze before speaking. "Well, well isn't this a surprise you are awake." Adrienne eyed him in disgust. "Let me out of here you fat bastard." Phantasos shook his head unmoved by her words he had been called worse and people who made comments about his weight really weren't worth his time as they judged him based on appearance not by his character. "You know the pinch in your neck Adrienne which your feeling it is because we put a very special collar on you."

He paused meeting her ice cold gaze. "So do not even think about trying to transform because the points of that collar will dig in your flesh and slit your throat to ribbons." Iona invented it and Gabrielle approved it but it's only for palace use right now and only for problem prisoners such as your self. Frankly I have never seen it kill anyone yet but don't let that try to stop you being the first, I really want to see how it works personally." He watched as she stopped struggling as the idea of what really dying sank in. "Also just to be clear once you can walk Iona's guards are going to march you chains and all to the royal prison where you can join Mavican and your traitorous friend Kalika. They are both alive for now but I think it's only because the Empress believes they could still hold some value. You are the same unless you have any value you'll be kept alive, but if you don't well let's just say there is a noose waiting for you in the palace courtyard." Adrienne sniggered as she looked up. "You must think me a fool the reason I'm alive and they are alive is because we are a werewolf matter not a human one and our lives belong to Gabrielle, not to your bitch of an Empress." Phantasos raised an eyebrow. "Let me be clear if it weren't for the Empress you would be dead Iona really wanted to end your miserable life as did I."

Adrienne eyed him for a long moment. "So Gabrielle survived the fall?" Phantasos leaned over her bed tightening the straps and chains he was going to enjoy this. "Oh yes she survived the fall sadly for you that spear you put through her chest really didn't work. Nice try though but I am the palace healer and I can heal anyone, even you." He paused checking her chains again. "What ever plan you had to ruin their friendship that didn't work ether, their lovers now and will one day marry. Must sting to know that for all of your scheming and plotting has come to nothing, you're now a prisoner and Gabrielle is far beyond your reach. I think personally you deserve all that has befallen you, after all you were never kind to Gabrielle you emotionally and physically abused her and abusers like you deserve to rot in Tartarus." He moved his hands up tightening the leather strap on her collar which had to hurt but frankly he didn't care. "I'll send word to her that you are awake I'm sure she'll be interested in knowing that your alive might give her a good enough reason to kill you." He stepped back from the bed ignoring the pain and frustration in the other woman's eyes. "Don't lean forward keep your head back on that pillow at all times the points of that collar are razor sharp, wouldn't want you to cut yourself up now would we?"

End of part 8

Silvermoonlight

I apologise to everyone that this years chapter updates have been slow this is due to balancing two stories while overhauling another. Also for a time I had a job that demanded a lot of travel and took me away from writing, this job is over now and I have my life back and hope to improve my updates with what's left of this year.


	9. Uninvited Information Which Tears

_UNINVITED INFORMATION WHICH TEARS AT THE SOUL_

Xena looked at the paper work on her desk she used to treasure this room it used to be her personal space where she could get away from everyone and bury herself in her paper work and alcohol undisturbed. Yet now it just felt lonely and empty and the desk wasn't the same anymore it just made her think back to a more recent time when she had been naked and Gabrielle had slammed her to her this table back first and she had been loving every moment of it. She felt a smile form as she picked up the small carved wooden bird which was a painted Dead Sea Sparrow turning it between her fingers she loved this gift. She pressed its chest watching as its wings snapped open revealing a message of love. She was one of the few people to reserve one of these little carved birds as her lover didn't give them out to just anyone. The only other person to ever have one made was Damokles but he had never received it as he had been murdered before she could give it to him. She felt her smile fade as she looked at the door which led to their bed chambers she knew Gabrielle was in her workshop right now but she saw it only right to leave her to her thoughts.

These past few days had been stressful for her and it was clear that she now needed time alone with her thoughts just so she could process everything. She turned as a knock sounded on her study door. "Come in." She watched as the door opened and Chara walked in closing it behind her she had a number of scrolls in her hand there was a look of deep concerned in her eyes as she spoke. "Good morning Empress." Xena put down the wooden bird looking at her scribe. "Is it?" Chara carefully laid down the scrolls in front of her. "I heard about what happened this morning and yesterday I'm so sorry for both of the dead werewolves." She paused before speaking. "How is Gabrielle taking it?" Xena looked down sadly. "Not well it's been a hard couple of days for her." Chara eyed the scrolls. "Then I hate to be the bringer of bad news but it's about to get harder, these are all letters from the Corinthian diplomats they want answers regarding the incident with the werewolves in the market place and one in particular wants answers regarding your Consort." Xena put her hand on her face. "I'm guessing that's Raissa."

Chara nodded. "Yes Empress and I believe that a rumour may have drifted beyond the walls Empress because she spoke about your overgrown dog, clearly she has not connected the two yet." Xena leaned back in her chair taking in a deep breath she knew this woman was going to be difficult firstly because she ruled over her family and held all the power in it and husband was down trodden. There was also the fact that her cousin had died during the androphonomania massacre which Gabrielle had been part off, which only added to the difficulty of the situation." She put her hand on her face. "Then I think it's time she met Gabrielle along with rest of the Corinthian diplomats." Chara breathed in deeply. "Empress?" Xena took hold of the little carved bird then leaned back putting her feet on the desk ignoring her scribes surprise as she raised hand keeping her other on the bird. "Send them all a letter inviting them to dinner two days from now, though Abraxas and Ilithyia can come the day before if they wish and stay the night." She paused. "Send a message to Ceto and have her and Thaleia pick up Gabrielle the most expensive chiton robes they can find."

Chara blinked this was a first she had never seen the Empress put her feet on the table let alone be this forward. "For Gabrielle…to wear?" Xena raised an eyebrow. "Yes and look completely stunning in, I'm going to show them all the woman I love and they are all going to be in awe and then I'm going to tell them the truth about her and they will all see what I see. While I'm at it I'll put this werewolf matter to rest once and for all and they will give me their allegiance during this civil war." Chara felt her eyes dart. "I mean no offence Empress but how are you going to get Gabrielle in to a dress? I mean it's not her style per say." Xena looked up at the other woman. "Don't worry I'll get her to wear one." Chara took in a deep breath. "I see that being very difficult Empress." Xena moved the bird between her fingers. "So do I and I don't want to push her in to wearing clothes she doesn't like dressing in but I need her to wear this to fool the council. I want them to think that she is human then show most of them that they are wrong about werewolves." Chara eyed the scrolls on the table. "I hope you are able to sway them I mean they can all be very difficult to deal with at times plus your last meeting didn't go that well."

Xena looked up slightly. "No it didn't go that well it was more of a shouting match." Chara felt her body tense as she tried to forget the memory as it flooded back. "Then I hope that the wine and food dulls their memory, making it easy for you to win them over." She paused before speaking. "Gabrielle is very noble they may warm to that." She paused as a sharp knock sounded on the door it was probably Demetrius giving the palace report. "I will get those scrolls written out and sent out today Empress." Xena nodded as she turned to the door. "Come in." Faolan pushed the door open carrying a plate of grapes and fruit as he limped through it a smile on his face. "I brought you a late snack Empress." Chara smiled at him as she walked through the open door. "I'll leave you two alone." Xena smiled watching as she closed the door behind she looked up meeting the Celtic cooks gaze as he laid the food bowl down in front of her. "This is very nice but I believe you have already brought up mine and Gabrielle's breakfast." Faolan felt his smile fade as he put a hand on her desk. "Forgive my deception Empress but I felt it the only way to see you." Xena eyed the food before looking up. "You are always welcome in my study you need not use food as a ploy to come here."

Faolan took in a deep breath this was going to be hard and he hated to have to do it but it was necessary. "I witnessed something disturbing today Empress and I feel you need to be told as does Gabrielle." He looked up. "Is she here?" Xena put down the little bird then she eased her feet off the table. "No she's not here right now, she has a lot on her plate and needs time to think things through but please tell me." Faolan shook his head sadly the life of a ruler had to be hard and it was better to give Gabrielle time plus so long as this message got to her, he didn't care. "I witnessed her sister threatening one of the staff today it was Thaleia, she had a sword to her throat. She was trying to pry out information about Gabrielle. Normally I wouldn't say anything but you have very strict rules on how guests treat staff." Xena felt her smile fade as her hand formed a fist gods she couldn't believe she was hearing this she knew that Lila had issues but this was just vile. She had shown that woman nothing but kindness and this was how she repaid it by threaten Thaleia with her weapon! She had not been here a night and she had done this, what in Tartarus was the woman problem? She put her hands together she could act this way outside the palace all she wanted but not in it, she looked up at the short white haired man. "Tell me everything that happened." Faolan nodded respectful. "As you wish Empress."

8

They call me sadistic and vile but really I don't care I am a goddess and I cause fear and it is such a turn on. I love watching young men and women scream as I pull out their insides, I love cutting them up then drinking their blood and bathing it. I love tearing their flesh from their bodies and leaving only muscle and skin then hanging them out to dry. That is why they call me the Red Goddess because I bath in the blood of my fallen and the Empress can not stop me, no one can. As I sit here eating human flesh I am reminded that I am all powerful and they are not and that is how I always want it to remain. I am a werewolf but I am a werewolf unlike any other myself and my men and women practice the noble art of eating the living we are the true werewolves. We are not given our power to waste and squander it by being moral and human why waste such an amazing gift on power and kindness? We kill and eat humans alive in human and werewolf form as true werewolves should we are the master race there fore we should be above humans and humans should be a food.

Modern werewolf sociality hates us if we are caught eating humans we are thrown out, yet in werewolf sociality tearing them apart is okay as is ripping out their hearts but eating their bone and flesh is considered sacrilege, it's very much a double standard in my opinion. They teach us as warriors to bend and shatter bone to taste blood and flesh with our teeth and tongue yet we can't eat their meat and flesh, it disgusts me. Why must we hold back? We are part wolf we should act as nature intended and eat our prey as true wolves do. Glaphyra eyed her bloody plate full of red meat before picking up a piece and chewing on it savouring the taste, human's always tasted so good she sat back in her bone throne seeing a woman appear as two of her guards pushed her in to hers and her husbands throne room. She looked up hearing her own cold tone as she spoke. "What do you want?" Narella felt her hand form a fist she hated that she had to talk to this demented bitch but frankly she didn't trust in Admes's plans and she wanted a second card to play, since Adrienne had failed.

Sadly the card she had to choose was Glaphyra and her husband Agathon the outcasts of werewolf sociality who were part of a religious order called the _Lurathian order_ who believed in eating human flesh and bone because they believed it gave them power. Gabrielle's bitch of a lover had a high price on Glaphyra's head but she didn't realize that she was a werewolf and never had. There was a price though for eating flesh in this manner it caused issues with transformations in that they became more difficult and painful. Their form also became more primal but it also became stronger and the person could survive more brutal wounds which would normally kill other werewolves. The healers in the Grand City believed this was due to eating raw guts and getting disease from it, which affected the healing process along with the transformations because the healing process was constantly focused on healing the internal disease and couldn't focus on everything else. Even when hunting animals out in wilds werewolves left the insides alone and focused on the meat it wasn't considered un-clean to eat guts and if Glaphyra was anything to go by she swore that it killed brain cells as well because every time she met this woman she swore that she was becoming less intelligent and more animalist.

This gave her an edge though she could play to this heretic's stomach and head much easier than most. Narella turned eyeing her in disgust. "You know what they call werewolves like you in the Grand City?" Glaphyra felt a smile form as she looked at her. "Yes they call us _ustro agoton_ it means that we have degenerate desires." She licked the blood of her fingers enjoying the taste. "I sort of like the name myself it's catchy." Narella folded her arms. "You know I'm really not here to chat personally with you?" Glaphyra felt a cold smile form. "Oh but I do love our little chats I mean normally you bring me a dinner order of some kind." Narella looked up sharply. "I'm not here to bring you a dinner order, not this time." Glaphyra snorted in disgust. "Well how do you expect to do good business if you don't bring me a kicking and screaming human meal?" Narella walked up to the scroll on the platform opposite ignoring the smell of rotting bodies which was coming from the pit close by. It was a dirty scroll written in blood which was bound with bone and human skin. "Is it not one of your beliefs that eating a high order werewolf alive will make you a god as you will consume the werewolf's power?"

Glaphyra looked up slightly. "If you are referring to a Horn Hind then yes, that is one of our beliefs but no one in this order has ever been able to do so in centuries as we have never been able to take a Horn Hind they are always to important." She leaned forward. "Unless that is you have, had a change of heart at late, I mean I have heard that the Golden Hind has been a mayor issue. One of my loyal spies in Corinth told me that she's screwing the Empress of Greece, which must make you look rather stupid. I mean a werewolf screwing a human that break your golden rule does it not? I have also heard that the Golden Hind gives it good and swings both ways which is even more embarrassing for you as the Imperial council has no sex drive." She paused feeling her smile widen. "Gods I would love to watch my husband skin her alive then join in before eating her alive and gutting her." Narella eyed her. "That wish can be for filled, that's why I'm here." Glaphyra sat up in her throne. "Wait so let me get this straight you are allowing my order to hunt her down and capture her?" Narella breathed in deeply. "No I want you to capture kill and eat her alive nether the Imperial Council nor the army will interfere with either you or Agathon." She tensed slightly. "You will be free to do as you please and I've heard that you love killing blondes…so she's your favourite type of meal."

Glaphyra stood up from her throne stepping closer to the other woman. "My, my the Imperial Council must be very concerned to call up on the Lurathian Order to do their dirty work, what's wrong lost to many of your pathetic assassins trying to kill her?" Narella stepped away from her. "Yes we have and I feel that now it is time to bring in you, killing her is for the good of our race." She turned as a cocky voice hit the air. "So the Imperial Council's cock is to limp to do the job so you need me and Glaphyra?" Narella turned eyeing Agathon gods she hated this creep he leered at her like she was a piece of meat and he always stood over her using his large presence to dominate. She also knew all to well what he did to those he caught he liked to skin them alive for fun and that turned her stomach. Normally he wasn't here and she tried to avoid him because he terrified her. She breathed in stepping further away from him. "I assume you've been listening?" Agathon smirked leaning on his halberd spear. "To every single word and I wanted to kill you up to the point that you said we could kill Horn Hind. Then I realized how sad and desperate you were that you would call up on us. I know about the plan the other Imperial Council leaders are plotting but clearly you don't have faith in it, or you would not be here." Narella moved towards the door that led out of this deep cave complex. "No I don't believe the bleeding pillars of sorrow is enough, killing humans like that is fun but I don't think it will stop the rebellion, I believe the rebellion is like a snake and we need to cut off its head."

Agathon grinned showing off his extended canines. "Cutting off the snakes head does not always stop the body." Narella opened the door. "But we can crush and subdue that body until it dies the head carries so much venom that it could poison us." Agathon eyed her for a long moment. "I see and what in it for us, other than the eternal glory of doing the job you couldn't do?" Narella narrowed her gaze. "A royal pardon from the Imperial Council and more human flesh than you could ever eat." Agathon turned to his wife. "I like her she believes that the Imperial Council will give us what we want." He felt his grip on his weapon tighten as he eyed her. "But we both know they would never do that don't we? Because you hate us almost as much as you hate Horn Hind!" Narella turned slightly. "Then you are mistaken because I will see to it personally." Agathon breathed in raising his weapon so she could see it. "Really…well let me tell you this before you run back to them with your tail between your legs. If you betray us or my wife gets hurt I will personally take you and I beat you to with in an inch of your life and then skin you alive. It will be very slow and painful and you will beg to die before I'm done with you, so keep that in mind." He watched as she left shutting the door behind her finally something interesting was about to happen in their lives and it could change their fate giving the Lurathian Order a chance to rise up from it place in the dark and take over werewolf sociality.

8

What did he mean by bringing the bleeding pillars of sorrow to humans? I have never heard of that saying before I have read so much werewolf literature yet I can not place those words. Bleeding pillars of sorrow is it a riddle, poem or a passage from a book? It's clearly important yet I know nothing about it and have never heard of it. I feel a sense of sad limbo as I sit in my workshop I should have asked him what he meant before I ended his life how could I be so stupid, as to not to ask? I guess I just wasn't thinking and I felt so sorry for him that I just wanted his pain to end but now I feel so incompetent for not asking. The guards still don't know how he got in here but then it's clear to me that Adrienne got in the same way. I know when I first came here I scaled the wall but I swear I'm going to find out where this hidden passage is, I have a theory but it could be wrong, I think that it's linked to the catacombs. Xena said that they are under the palace she said that her mother Cyrene is buried there. It has to be there, my race has one thing going for it and that is that we can make vast underground tunnels. When I leave to visit my people I will check those catacombs because I'm guessing that where ever these werewolves are getting in its there, they must have created a separate tunnel out in to the royal gardens. It could have been dug out by the rebels and Adrienne just knew where it was or maybe I'm wrong and she scaled the wall just like I did.

My room has now been cleaned and the body has been removed yet it does not take away from what just happened that a man died in my room and I had to put him out of his misery. I hate using my sword in that way even if I have no choice. I really hate that right now that I have a problem with my right hand it's starting to shake and I don't know why nor do I know the cause of it. I just hope Xena didn't see it, I don't want to tell her about the dream I had where I tour out her throat. I don't want her to think that I could ever do that to her during love making the idea that I ever would terrifies me beyond belief. She has to work in her study now and I know I could just walk in but I don't really have the heart to I need time to think this through and make sense of it all. I have no choice now but to take control of the rebels in Corinth before something else happens and other innocent people get hurt.

My sister can wait that is if she is still here, though I don't expect her to be. Why would she be I'm not human oh why do I beat myself up like this? Maybe Xena's right maybe I need to have more faith but it's so hard I feel like with every step I take forward I'm always taking two steps back. I do know one thing though I have to tell Xena about my son and I have to do it soon. She needs to know the truth and why I hid it from her and why I lied to her. I love her and I can no longer want to deceive her a part of me badly wants to see my son again not a day goes by when he doesn't cross my mind, I wondered what he is doing and if he is happy, if he had friends and if Iris is taking good care of him. I know it is wrong to doubt the woman who she had given my son a better life but I can't help it. He will be five now and I have not seen him since the day after his birth he is Damokles's son and he doesn't even know about his farther or that he had been murdered before I realized that I was pregnant. My son was born human which would have meant his death, the Imperial Council rules demand that only werewolf children live and I had to give him up for his own safety it just hurts to know that he's not in arms right now where he should be.

Gabrielle turned looking at the leather bag opposite her she had opened it only to find that it had been empty apart from one item which she had been staring at for some time. It was a small painting in a tiny wooden frame which had a woman on it and a child. It had to be a family portrait of sorts but it saddened her on many levels as it was clearly a personal object showing Ucalegon's family it was an object she fully intended to return to them if she could. The bag was nothing special it was flat with a leather binding and a single strap maybe it had been given to her so she could have the picture of his family but over all she was confused she thought that it would have some kind of clue in it or on it. She put picture down opposite on her desk the truth was she didn't know why he had given it to her if there was some form of hidden message in it she couldn't find it which was deeply frustrating. She looked at her hands before leaning over and picking up Icos who was sitting next to her, she gently stroked his feathers truth was this had been a very frustrating few days. She needed to go out tonight and take a long walk in the dark in werewolf form and clear her head.

She didn't do that much anymore she preferred Xena's company but right now her head was just swimming with unanswered questions. She looked at Icos for a long moment watching as his red eyes blinked. Why was it in life that she felt like she knew so much and yet knew so little? Maybe if she had been born a werewolf she would know the answer to this riddle and even what this man had meant before he died. Yet she knew if that had been so then she would have been a different person and maybe on the Imperial Council's side because she would have been donated up on and told that her blood was pure and everyone under her didn't count. Truth was she preferred to be half blood at least she still had her humanity and cared about the lives of others. She wasn't human but then she always felt that the line between being moral and immoral could be so thin at times. It was like a thin layer of ice on a lake in winter that didn't need too much to crack it and like a wave the cracks formed more cracks until the glass shattered and the shards sunk under the surface along with all traces of humanity. She leaned over picking up some seed feeding it to Icos as she kept a gentle hold of him, she would never loose her humanity and if she ever lost it she would want no less than to die a good death by the sword.

End of part 9

Silvermoonlight

The inspiration for Agathon and Glaphyra's twisted characters is heavily inspired by two real life mass murderers Elizabeth Báthory and her husbandFerenc Nádasdy. Though most blame Elizabeth Báthory for mass murdering and killing hundreds of young women and bathing in their blood, I have heard that her husband also had a deep evolvement and that they both got a kick out of killing innocents.


End file.
